Undercover
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Raven, her sister Falcon, Starfire and a new aquaintance must go undercover at a local highschool as normal teens in order to aprehend a new and mysterious foe the team knows nothing about! RobStar BBRae CyBee FalconxOC OC warning!
1. New Faces

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 1- New Faces

OC warning! The first OC is my own character, Falcon. She's Raven's twin sister. (I'll get more into her background as the story progresses)

The second OC is Jhonen Moore (Bohusk) He's the character of a friend of mine. jc013. So, the idea of Falcon belongs to me, Bohusk belongs to jc013 and Teen Titans dosen't belong to neither of us. :(

Ages and outfits of characters-

Robin- age 18

His black spikey hair has grown a bit, but not much. Dark sunglasses replace his mask when he's not in battle. Regular blue jean, light blue t-shirt with a silver jacket and black tennis shoes. He stands around 6' 1''

Starfire- age 19

Her ruby red hair has been cut to just a few inches above her shoulders. She's around 5' 9'' and wears dark wash jeans, white ballet flats with a pink tanktop that reveals her stomach.

Cyborg- age 21

His height hasn't changed at all due to his metal armor. His face has aged slightly, but he still looks about the same. When he's not in battle, he wears his holo-rings projecting the image of a tanned and muscular young man wearing a black muscle T-shirt, baggy jeans and white shoes.

Beastboy- age 17

Stands around 6' 2'', still green skined and the same green hair and emerald eyes. He wears light blue jeans, a white and red t-shirt and a dark jean jacket with red converse.

Raven- age 18

5' 9''. Her hair is about shoulder lenght. She wears a black one shoulder t-shirt with dark blue capris and black low top converse. A special black choaker with an amethyst moon.

Falcon- age 18

5' 9''. She has the same violet hair as Raven and it falls around the middle of her back. She wears a shoulderless cerulean blue t-shirt that ends right above her navel. Jeans with gold low top coverse. She wears a black choker that holds a white opal sun.

Bohusk- age 18

Description in the story

It was just another day at Titans Tower. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the roof having another random conversation about 'earth cultures', Cyborg was down in the garage fixing the T-car from the last encounter they had with Cinderblock. Raven sat in the living room with her sister who was visiting from Azarath and Beastboy who was channel flipping. Vanessa, or Falcon was Raven's 18 year old twin sister. They looked exactly alike except for thier hair lenght and eye color.

Raven's eyes were a rich violet color while Falcon's were an icy blue. Over the years, Raven's hair had grown out to shoulder lenght while her sister's fell around the middle of her back.

The two Azarathians were currently engaged in a conversation that Beastboy didn't understand. Literally! It was because they were speaking thier native language. The green changeling was listening more to the two sisters converstaion than the TV in front of him. Beastboy was completely smitten with the elder of the two sorceresses. Raven.

Falcon was the only other one aware of his attraction. This was because Beastboy begged her to teach him some basic Azarathian so he could try to impress her. However, the changeling didn't exactly have a silver tounge. Falcon's patience was wearing thin for Garfield as he constantly forgot phrases or mispronounced words.

Beastboy was snapped out of his trance when an alert sounded through the tower. In seconds, the living room door burst open revealing Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. Raven was at the computer steadily typing.

"It looks like someone is robbing a graveyard." said the sorceress with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Huh? Who would wanna rob a graveyard?" asked her sister.

"Who knows, all that matters now is stopping them." replied Robin in his leader voice.

"Cyborg you know what to do."

"Sure do!"

Cyborg switched his holorings off so his metal armor was visible. Then, by pressing a button on his arm, the whole team appeared in thier battle uniforms.

Robin's outfit now resembled that of 'Nightwing's'.

Starfire's outfit was basically the same, except her skirt and halter had been traded in for a dress of a similar fashion.

Raven's leotard had become a deep blue. It bared no sleeves, instead she chose to wear fingerless gloves that reached her elbows with her signature jewel incrested in each hand. Her regular dark blue cloak and knee lenght black boots finished off her look.

Falcon wore a longsleeve light blue midriff top with a matching mini skirt. Her cloak was white and wore knee lenght white boots.

Beastboy's uniform is now a lighter purple and white. He still wore his grey battle gloves and specially made trainers.

Robin then turned to the two sisters.

"Ok girls, you know what to do." They nodded thier heads in agreement and chanted thier mantra. In a flash, they were teleported to the cemetary where they saw a strange figure hovering over a few open graves.

"Who are you?" asked the figure. The voice sounded feminine, smooth and melodic. Her body was surrounded by shadows unable to be seen. The only things you could see were her amber colored eyes.

"We're the ones who's gonna stop you." replied the boy wonder.

"Oh, I don't think so." she said wickedly. Her eyes glowed red and suddenly several skeletons rose from the ground and took fighting stances in front of the team.  
"And you call us creepy!" scolded Falcon to Beastboy.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he defended while turning into a tiger.

The 6 Titans easily fought off the undead, due to the zombie's lack of coordinations.

"That was almost too easy." stated the team leader.

"I know why, she's gone!" Falcon replied with a slightly pissed off voice.

"But where did she go?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry yalls head off, I gotta lock on her." said Cyborg looking into his monitors built onto his arm.

"But how?" asked Robin.

"I got B.B to morph into a mouse while she wasn't lookin' and pin a tracker on her clothes. Unfortunatly, the tracker's battery will die in just a few hours and she's moving too fast to track down. Our best bet is just to document her where-abouts until the tracker dies and hope we catch her before too long."

Early the next morning, everyone had a rude wakeup call from Robin. The alarm went off flashing red lights and Robin's voice echoed through the speaker systems.

"Everyone up! We have a situtation!" yelled the boy wonder.

Cyborg was the first to respond. He burst through the door with his sonic cannon ready to blast the first living thing in his way. Then, just mear nano seconds behind him came Beastboy clad only in a pair of jeans with fists clenched.

The girls came after him with dark and light magic and starbolts ready. They too were only in thier pjs.

"Yo! Whats goin on here!?" shouted the metal man.

He looked around the room to find everything calm. Robin stood in front of the super computer with a strange figure who looked around 18. The man looked to be around 6' 2'' with a nice build. He had slightly shaggy black hair that laied gently over his hazel eyes. He wore a black hoodie with the 'slayer' symbol, a camo jacket with the sleeves cut at the elbow, black jeans and black shoes with white sides.

"What the hell is this?" asked Raven in a monotoned voice.

"Guys, this is Jhonen Moore, or Bohusk. He's gonna be helping us with the 'graveyard' case." explained the boy wonder.

"Ok, why do we need some poser's help?" asked the green changeling, clearly irritated from such a rude awakening.

"Excuse me, little green shot!? I'm with the Jump City police! Well, sorta." shouted the new boy.

"Bohusk has been has been assigned to this case as well, by the city. He has a special ability to sence when someone has a superpower of any sort. And since we have no idea who or what we're up against, we'll need his help." explained Robin.

"Oh, then welcome to the team Bohusk! I'm Cyborg, the two twins are Raven and Falcon, and the green snot is Beastboy and this is Starfire."

"Ah, yes i've heard much about you all, except you." he said pointing to Falcon.

"I'm kinda new around here. I'm Raven's sister visiting from Azarath. And since you can sence when someone has superpowers, i'll let you figure mine out." she said with a smirk.

"Oh, before you run off with the team, Bohusk, i'd like to ask you a few questions." asked Robin.

"Sure, birdboy. Ask away."

"Ok, first what kinda powers do you have?"

"Super human strenght, regeneration, and lightning blasts."

"Ok, have you ever worked with any other super hero team before?" asked Robin scribbling away in a little red notepad.

"Nope. I work alone most of the time. Teamwork isn't my style, but i'll tolerate it."

"Just so you know, we won't put up with selfishness, we're a team for a reason, so I expect you to respect that."

"Yeah, sure birdy boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's funny." he said smirking.

Robin gave him the same look he gives Beastboy when he tells a joke. A 'don't say that again or i'll kill you' look.

"Anyway... Have you any experiance with Jump's villians?"

"Yeah, i've dealt with the Hive Five loosers, Johnny Rancid and Control Freak a time or two. Oh, and that bitch Kitten and her bastard boyfriend Fang."

"Ok. What kind of work do you do for the police?"

"I've only worked with them a few times and most of the time it was undercover work."

"Ok Bohusk, you are free to go."

**This is the first installment of 'Teen Titans Season 6.' I've only scratched the surface with Falcon and Bohusk's personality and background history. But don't worry. Chapter 2 will have alot more on that! **


	2. Falcon's Past, Bohusk's Friendship

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 2- Falcon's Past, Bohusk's Friendship

"Ok Bohusk this is your room." gestured Falcon as she led Bohusk to an empty guest room. It was Terra's old room and everything had been left the way it was simply because none of the Titans really cared to clean it out.

"Thanks Falcon." he said inspecting the room.

"Wow, I never knew Starfire could talk soo g** damn much."

"You have no idea." groaned Falcon.

"Hmm, not bad. Not bad. I like the wallpaper and the view." he said walking around.

"This was actually an ex-Titan's room."

"Really? Why did they quit?" he asked.

"Long story. I wasn't here when Terra was part of the team. She was a geomancer who was secretly working for Slade, our arch enimie. She acted like she was our ally, but when the moment of truth came, she betrayed us. She's currently fossilized in a cave off the cost of Jump City."

"Wow, did yall do that to her?"

"No. Her powers did it. At the last minute, she had a change of heart but it was already too late. She never had much control over her own abilites so she accidentaly activated a dormant volcano under the island. It took all of her strenght to stop it from errupting, thus turning her to stone."

Falcon had never met the girl, thus she didn't have any sympathy for her. Falcon was actually disgusted with Terra. The blonde earthmover betrayed her friends namely her sister.

"Oh, that sucks. It's a shame you didn't get to know her. Maybe you couldn've kicked her ass a few times before she turned to stone." laughed Bohusk.

Falcon giggled lightly. "Yeah, maybe. If you need anything, i'm just two doors down, next to Raven." said Falcon as she headed toward the door.

"Ok, night Queen of the Light" he chuckled.

"You two, Buffy the Loser Slayer." she cracked while closing the door.

"She's definatly sparked my interest." he said chuckling to himself.

30 minutes later, Falcon emerged from her bathroom in a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white tanktop. Her dark violet hair hug wet around her shoulders.

_*knock knock*_

"Come in." called the sorceress sitting on her bed.

The door opened a crack and Beastboy stuck his head through.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, B.B. What about?"

Beastboy walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Look, i'm sorry for all the failed tutoring lessons." he said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Azarathian is actually much more difficult to learn than english. I should've been more patient with you."

Beastboy chuckled lightly.

"So, when are you finally gonna ask my sister out? She's getting impatient."

Beastboy's head snapped to his right where Falcon was sitting.

"What?! She knows?" his voice sounding nervous.

"She's known for a while now, Garfeild. She's an empath remember?"

"So, she actually _wants_ to go out with me?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if she didn't." a cunning smile graced her lips.

"Thanks. I guess i'll go ask her."

Falcon smiled as he walked toward her door.

A few seconds later, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the tower. Vanessa knew exactly what it was. A window must've exploaded after Beastboy asked Raven out. She'd gotten pretty good at controlling her open emotions, but ever soo often when one is heightened, her powers go haywire.

Suddenly, Falcon's door flew open to reveil Bohusk clad in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" he shouted frantically.

"Everything's fine. Beastboy just asked Raven out and her powers made a small outburst." she said calmly picking up a book that had fell from her hands a few seconds earlier.

"Tell me something. Why did you automatically come running to my room? I mean Robin was right next to you?"

Bohusk's tanned face suddenly was dusted with a light pink.

"Oh, uh... that is... you told me to uh, find you if anything happened or if I needed something." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"I see. So was thier anything you needed?"

"Nope. Not really. You uh, wanna talk?"

"Sure." Falcon moved herself to the middle of her bed and folded her legs. She patted the space in front of her, motioning for him to sit down and he complyed.

"Ok, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Falcon.

"Uh, tell me about where you come from. What's it like?"

Falcon smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Raven and I were born in Azarath. It's in another dimension and absolutely beautiful. The streets are clean and orderly, the people are warm and friendly and the sky always glows a light shade of orange and gold. It's very tranquil and peaceful."

"It's sounds awesome. But, uh, if Azarath is such an angelic place, then what's up with you and your sister always bein' so... totally opposite of that?"

"That's a long story." her voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"We've got all night." he reasoned.

"I can't tell you. You'll just run off all freaked out like all the rest."

"Try me."

Falcon looked up at him. His look seemed soo sure and excepting. His hazel eyes full of curiosity and trust.

"Fine. Our father is... Trigon the interdimentional demon." Falcon's face scruched up, waiting for Bohusk to get up frieghtened and run for the door, but that never happened.

"Ok, so what elce?" he asked calmly.

"What? You're not scared of me?"

"Should I be? Yeah, your dads a demon, so what? I've delt with worse."

Falcon was shocked. No one had ever taken that news soo easily before. Suddenly, she felt content telling him everything.

"He impregnated my mother, Arella, 18 years ago. Raven was the first born, destined to become a human portal on her 16th birthday. She was Trigon's pawn in a plan to take over the world. But thanks to the Titans, she survived and our father is suppressed... for the moment."

"What do you mean, 'for the moment'?"

"What I mean is i'm Trigon's second chance at world domination. Arella had twins for a reason. 2 daughters, 2 chances, 2 lost lives. My time hasn't come yet, and I don't really know when. The monks of Azarath figured Trigon would succeed with Raven, so they never gave much thought into my prophacy."

Bohusk nodded his head like he understood. His hazel eyes gazed upon her ivory face. She was beautiful. Yes, she was identical to Raven, but the two did have differences. Falcon's eyes were much lighter than Raven's, thus allowing her emotions to shine through. Her voice wasn't slightly raspy like Raven's. Hers was smooth, clear and melodic. Then, Bohusk noticed the pendant Falcon was wearing. He remembered Raven wearing a similar one.

"What's up with the weird necklaces?"

Vanessa's hand went up to grasp the small object.

"They're symbolic of mine and Raven's relationship. We're total opposites, like the sun and the moon. We recieved these when we turned 14 from our mother. Raven's amethyst moon represents her powers. Dark, shadowy, mysterious. My opal sun represents my power. Light, clear and warm."

"I see. So, are you gonna stay here with the Titans?"

"I don't know. Azarath has been distroyed by Trigon. My mother was also killed in the devistation. The only reason I go back is because i'm trying to find a way to revive my non-demon heritage."

Bohusk yawned. Not from Falcon's stories, but from fatigue.

"You sound tired. Go get some sleep." she said with a weak smile.

"Ok. And if you want some help with the whole restoration plan, look me up, ok girl?"

Falcon gave him an appreciative look before closing the door after him.

**I hope that gave all of you a little insight into Falcon's person. I'll get to more on Bohusk in later chapters. Although, if you want to learn more about him, visit jc013's profile and read his story, 'The New Titan'. Until next time!**


	3. The Plan

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 3- The Plan

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon. Bohusk stood at the window in the main room staring out at the ocean. Once the sun had made it's appearance, he jumped down and saw the microwave clock. It was only 5am. He figured the rest of the Titans wouldn't be up for another 2 hours, at least. But why was he up soo early? He himself didn't know. Usually, he would sleep in till around 9, but for some odd reason, he just felt like getting up early. He sat on the rather large sofa and clicked the 'on' button on the TV remote.

It was Saturday, so most of the TV stations were overloaded with kid's cartoons. Mostly things like Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Naruto and Family Guy. Bohusk absolutely loathed Spongebob.

It was just a stupid underwater sponge who can't take a hint as to when to get lost. Danny Phantom was good, but they showed too many re-runs. He preferred newer episodes. Naruto and Family Guy were more this thing. Fearless Ninjas saving thier village and a smartass baby constantly comming up with ways to take over the world.

He'd watched 2 episodes of Naruto and was just getting into his 3rd episode of Family Guy when the opps room door opened with a 'wush'. He turned to see a figure move toward the sink. The room was still a bit dark, so he couldn't totally make out who it was.

He approached the person thinking it was either Robin or Beastboy.

"Morning." came a familiar voice.

"You to, sunshine." knowing exactly who he was talking to.

The sun rose a little further in the sky, illuminating the shadowy room. Sunlight washed over Vanessa's figure. Immediatly, Bohusk felt a warmth rise to his cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by the young sorceress.

"What?" she asked. She then looked down at herself and realized why he was blushing. She was clad in a pair of rather short black athletic shorts and a navy sports bra.

"Oh, sorry." she muttered, also while blushing. "Early morning workout with Star and Rae." Her necklace began to glow white and her outfit suddenly turned into her normal attire.

"It's fine." he said while his face resumed it's regular color.

"Robin says he's devised a way to catch our grave robber friend." said Falcon while taking a bottle of water from the frige.

"Really?"

"Yep. He'll be here in a few to explain everything."

Just as the words had left her lips, the door wushed open to reveal Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

"Where's Beastboy and Raven?" asked Falcon.  
"Probably in her room foolin' around." chuckled Cyborg.

"The hell they are!" stormed Vaness as she used her powers to phase out of the room.

Not caring about wether or not she would be disturbing her sister and her new boyfriend, she threw open Raven's door to reveal Raven asleep laying backwards on the bed on her stomach with Beastboy curled up at her side.

"Aww! So cute. I really shouldn't wake them, then again..." she trailed off and phased through the wall to the next room. Falcon knew exactly what she was looking for. Opening the closet door, she quickly stepped aside as a mountain of clothes and other things came tumbling out, along with a little windup monkey holding cymbols. She grasp the object and phased back into her sister's room. Falcon then walked quietly over to the bed and wound the toy up and placed it between the too lover's heads and let it go.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME COUNT! 1..2..3..4!"

The toy blared it's horrific sounds and rudely awoken the two Titans.

"AHH!" shouted both Raven and Beastboy. The green changeling fell off the side of the bed while Raven's powers caused the toy to explode.

"VANESSA LYNN ROTH! You better have a good explaination for this!" shouted Raven looking at Falcon who was standing in front of the bed with her arms folded with a smirk on her face.

"As a matter of fact I do. Robin wants you two in the opps room now, to discuss the matter of the grave robber."

"Fine. We'll be their shortly." snorted Raven as she slid off the bed to help the changeling up.

"Alright, but don't be too late." she said 'innocently' as she walked out the room and back into the living room.

"What the hell was all the screaming about?" asked Robin.

"Just a little early morning wakeup call." she said with a sly grin.

"You got them with the wind up monkey again, didn't you?" asked Cyborg with an almost laugh.

"Damn straight."

Cyborg burst out laughing. Although, his laughter soon subsided after Raven and Beastboy entered the room.

"Now that everyone's here, we can get on with the meeting." began Robin.

"For the past few hours, I've been going over the pattern of movement made by our little graveyard friend and i've finally got a lead. Our best bet of finding her is at a local highschool. We need people on the inside to devulge information, try to find out exactly who this mysterious new woman is, before she strikes again."

"Are you sure you've thought this through, man? I mean we can't just pay off some random teenagers, can we?" asked the robotic man.

"Actually, I have thought this through, all the way. We'll need Rachel, Vanessa, Kori and Jhonen for this job." replied Robin putting his hand in his jean's pocket.

"Hold up thier, Boy Wonder. We just can't go walse into a highshool without the villian noticing." Raven reasoned.

"Precisely. That's why you'll go undercover wearing these holorings" Robin then produced 4 gold bands from his pocket.

"And you'll go by Kori Anders, Johnen Moore, and Vanessa and Rachel Roth. Dont' worry about a thing, i've already enrolled all of you as seniors, you're class scheduals have been uploaded to your comunicators and the holorings will hide you're identity while still giving you full axcess to your powers."

The girls and Bohusk each took a ring from Robin and slid it onto thier fingers.

Starfire's firey red hair turned a subtle blonde and her electric green eyes turned a soft peridot color. Her orange tinted skin turned a light tan and her outfit changed into a short ruby red babydoll dress with a silver chained belt around her waist. Black sandals adorned her feet.

Raven and Falcon's hair turned a chocolate brown and thier eyes shone a brilliant sapphire. Thier ivory skin had a slight sunkissed glow. Raven wore a black mid-drif bearing tanktop with blue jeans and black ballett flatts.

Falcon wore white jeans with a navy mid-drif bearing t-shirt and blue flipflops. Both sisters still wore thier special necklaces.

Bohusk's jet black hair turned copper colored and his hazel eyes turned a rich gold. His tanned skin lightened a shade or two and now wore a teal t-shirt over a white longsleeve shirt. Dark wash jeans and black timberlands.

"You guys look awesome!" complemented Beastboy, his gaze fixated on Raven.

"Damn, this shit is no bullshit!" exclaimed Bohusk looking at his reflection in the computer screen.

"Nope. Designed them myself, to the untrained eye, your true idenity is perfectly hidden. Thier aint a flaw to be seen." beamed Cyborg.

"So, I don't suppose this is optional?" asked Raven taking her ring off and sliding it into her pocket.

"No, not this time, Rae. I chose each of you for specific reasons. Starfire is easy to get along with and makes friends easily. Therefore she might actually might get some information from our suspect. You and Falcon are the 'brains' of the opperation. You two will gather a list of possible suspects, along with basic info. Bohusk's power to sence other superpowers will be our greatest asset. He can lead all of you in the right direction." explained Robin.  
"But friend Robin, what will you and friends Cyborg and Beastboy do while Raven, Falcon, Bohusk and myself are attending school?"

"We'll be here monitoring the mission, Star."

Starfire nodded as if she understood.

"I think we've covered everything, dismissed."


	4. Dates and Gadgets

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 4- Dates and Gadgets

Bohusk stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom looking at the image that his holoring projected. Cyborg had been right, not a single trace of his real appearance could be seen.

"Hmm. Not a real big fan of the prep look...but I suppose it works." he said while taking the heavy ring off and sliding it into one of his many pockets.

Cyborg's voice then rang throughout the tower courtesy of the intercom.

"Yo! Everyone get yall's butts down to the garage! I gotta show yall something!"

Moments later in the garage, the 5 Titans and Bohusk stood before Cyborg with thier full attention on the metal man.

"What's the big deal, Cy? Me and Rae were about to go on a date!" complained Beastboy whom had his arm around his girlfriend.  
"The big deal, grass stain, is that i've come up with a few gadgets to help with the mission tomarrow." Cyborg then pressed a button on his metal armor causing a wall adorned with tools of all sorts to flip backwards reveiling another wall with many strange gadgets attached to it.

"What kind of idiocy is this?" asked Raven picking up what looked to be a makeup mirror. When she opened it, the makeup cake and mirror slid back to reveal a small computer looking devise.

"That's a mini computer/analyser. It will give you full axcess to the Teen Titan villian files and allows you to surf the web. If you put something on the metal plate here, it will tell you exactly what it is, along with fingerprints, DNA, ect."

"Ok, what elce does this junk do?" asked Bohusk picking up what looked to be a blue tooth microphone.

"For one, that's another comunicator, only smaller and more discreet. (Cyborg picked up a two silver bangles.) These are portable handcuffs. Just slap the sides together and they'll lock together, forming handcuffs. (picks up a mascara tube) This is a taser. Just aim and fire and it'll paralyse anyone up to the size of an elephant for up to 30 minutes."

"Dude! Were you the one that jacked my bottle of Axe?" asked Beastboy picking up what looked to be his Axe bottle. He was about to spray himself when Cyborg called out...

"Don't! That's acid!" Beastboy was caught in surprise and threw the bottle away from himself.

"Cy! Why you got acid in my Axe!?"

Cyborg picked up the bottle and handed it to Bohusk.

"It's a concentrated acid, composed of Plasmus' muck. It'll eat through up to 4 inches of steel."

"Sweet!" said Bohusk pocketing the devise.

"Aren't you going a little overboard on the gadgets Cy?" asked Robin.

"No way bird boy! This shit is just like something out of a James Bond movie!" shouted Bohusk fiddling with his gadgets.

"I say let the boys have thier fun. If Bohusk blows the school up, at least YouTube will have a new top video." said Raven with a hint of dry sarcassm.

"Ugh. Fine. Bohusk and the girls are to meet in the opps room at exactly 7am sharp tomarrow morning. Titans dismissed." stated the boy wonder.

Raven sat on her bed filling her purple backpack with the gadgets that Cyborg had given her when she heard a soft knock at her door. Using her magic, she opened it from where she sat.

"Hey, Rae. You ready to go on that date?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah, just a minute." She stuffed the last of her gadgets into the bag and zipped it up. Raven got up and sat the bad down by her closet and walked over and linked arms with Beastboy.

"What did you have planned?" asked Raven.

"Picnic on the beach. That way, we can relax and not have to wear those heavy as hell holorings."

Raven smiled at her boyfriend and exited her room.

A few hours later, both Raven and Beastboy sat near the shore of Titans island. It was the same spot where they had a talk after the 'Beast' incident.

A beach blanket had been laied across the rock. Raven laied her head just under Beastboy's chin with one hand intertwined with his and the other on his stomach.

"This has been wonderfull Garfield. Thanks." For the first time in her life, Raven's voice held some emotion, mostly love.

"No need for thanks Rae. I love you. I did this cause I wanted to, not cause I had to." chuckled the green teen.

"I love you to. Even if i'm lousy at showing it sometimes." She pecked him lightly on the lips.

"So, did ya hear that Robin is takin' Star out on a date tomarrow after 'school'?" asked Beastboy.

"You mean he finally grew the balls to ask her out?" His girlfriend's question made Beastboy crack up with laughter.

"Who says you can't be funny?" wiping a tear from his eye.

"The same person who told me Cy asked Bee out two days ago."

"Way to go Cyborg! It's about time too! He's been beating around the bush for months!"

Raven giggled lightly at the comment.

"Looks like the only person who's still single is your sis."

"Yeah, but i've been noticing that Bohusk is starting to show some interest in her. I mean she's the only one whom he'll really talk to, he seems to blush a tiny bit whenever she's around and the other night when you asked me out and my window shattered, he went running to her room asking if she was ok, even though Robin's room is right next to his."

"Hmm. Sounds like you might get a brother in law, Rae." chuckled the changeling.

"I don't know. Vanessa dosen't show much interest in romantic relationships. Can't say that I don't blame her. We're a completely different kind than most people, if someone was to find out that we're half demons, they'd take off running."

"Nonsence! You two are like the most gorgeous out of all the Titan women. You're both soo kind hearted, mysterious, good and pure. Anybody that you two pick would be the luckiest guys on earth!''

"Then consiter yourself very lucky mister." repiled Raven kissing him again.

"Oh, I know I am." he chuckled.

**Yeah, the whole gadget thing was inspired by Totaly Spies. I thought i'd be cool to give the gang some 'toys' that even Robin didn't have! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. A Nightmare and First Day Fights

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 5- A Nightmare and First Day Fights

_A lone figure stood on the rooftop facing the ocean. Twilight was near and the sun was just about set, the moon starting to peak from it's hiding place. Bohusk found himself standing a few feet away from the figure that he identified as female. Her long violet hair flowing gently in the breeze, and her white cloak fluttering about. 'Wait! Violet hair? White cloak?... Falcon?' His suspicions were confirmed when she turned around. Azure eyes glowing in the moonlight. _

_"Falcon? What are you doing out here?" he asked. _

_"The gem was born of evil's fire." she chanted. Her once blue eyes multiplied into four flaming red eyes. _

_"What are you talking about, girl?" _

_"The gem shall be his portal." Her body levitating a few feet in the air._

_"What are you talking about a portal? You mean your father?" Bohusk tried to move forward, but found it impossible. Like his feet were glued to that one spot on the roof. _

_"He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal." The words left her mouth like pure venom. A blood red light emitted from behind her, the silouette of Trigon comming into focus. _

_"No! Falcon!" shouted Bohusk, now finding the strenght to run toward his friend. _

_"It's too late Jhonen. Just as it was too late for them." she said pointing behind him. Bohusk stopped and turned to see Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg lying in bloody and broken heaps on the rooftop. Thier clothes torn and tattered, many cuts and gashes across their bodies. Bohusk stood shocked and appaled as his hazel eyes gazed upon the faces of his friends, dead._

_"The second prophacy is fullfilled. Goodbye love." Her voice now back to normal. Her four red eyes replaced with cerulean blue. Trigon came forth from the portal behind her. His hand outstretched until it was right above Falcon's head. Her white energy flowing from her body to his, feeding his power. When Bohusk reached Falcon, she collapsed into his arms, dead. _

_"NO! Vanessa, wake up! Wake up, damit!" he shouted while shaking her. He cried tears of heartache and sorrow as Trigon looked down on them in fake pity. _

_"Poor insignificant mortal. May I put you out of your misery." Trigon's blood red energy aimed straight at Bohusk. Just before the blast reached him, his world was engulfed in white. _

A blood curtling scream was heard throughout the tower. Bohusk shot straight up in his bed, sweating profusely. His whole body shaking from the nightmare. Suddenly, his door flew open, revealing none other than the girl he had dreampt about.

"Bohusk?! What's wrong?!" screamed the sorceress in concern. Her ivory skin and cerulean blue nightgown glowing brightly in the moonlight that poured into the room through the windows. Azure eyes full of concern and worry.

His hard and macho image had been shattered once she saw the tears streaming down his face.  
"Nightmare?" she asked sitting on his bed taking his shaking hand in her own. He nodded.

"Mind talking about it?"

"The... second prophacy... came true...the Titans... were...dead, and you... you died in my arms." he stammered through ragged breaths. He had closed his eyes to calm himself down, but snapped back open when he felt two arms wrap around him. Falcon held him by the waist, her lemongrass scent washing over him.

"It's ok. Nightmares happen. And from the fear and shock radiating from you, it was one hell of a nightmare."

With a few deep breaths, Bohusk had himself calm and collected again.

"Even if it was just a dream, it felt soo real. I literally felt you die in my arms." his heart ached at those words. Death was something he was very familiar with, but he had never witnessed let alone felt the death of someone he cared about.

"I'm fine Jhonen. I'm safe here with you and the Titans. It was only a nightmare."

Bohusk managed a weak smile. Vanessa stood and ruffled his hair. She glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was only around 3am.

"We still have a few hours until we have to report for the mission, why don't you try to rest?"

"Alright. See you later for the mission." his face regained some of it's lost serenity. Falcon smiled warmly and walked out the door.

After changing his sweat drenched clothes and bedsheets, Bohusk was then able to rest peacefully. Just before he fell asleep, one part of the dream kept playing over and over in his mind.

_"The second prophacy is fullfilled, goodbye love."_

'What could she have ment by 'goodbye love'?" He decided he would mull that over later and closed his eyes. The face and voice of the violet haired beauty danced in and out of his pleasent dreams the rest of the night.

Around 6:45am, Raven's alarm clock went off. Her pale hand tried to reach up and turn it off, but she found her arms were bound to her sides. Almost in panic, she turned to see a still sleeping Beastboy nuzzling into her back with his arms wrapped around her. While blushing, she wriggled out of his grasp to silence the noise maker.

"Beastboy. Wake up." she said nudging him awake.

"Mornin' babe." he said with a yawn.

"Beastboy, get up. We have to be in the opps room in 15 minutes." The changeling rolled out of her bed and put his tshirt and shoes on while Raven slipped on her holoring to transform her into Rachel. After grabbing her backpack, she and her boyfriend walked down the corridor to the main room. Robin stood in his usual attire with his hand intertwined with Starfire's. A pink tint dusted his cheeks as he saw Raven and Beastboy come in.

"Well well well. Look who finally grew the balls to ask Star out." chuckled Beastboy. Robin's blush grew worse and Starfire giggled slightly.

"Where's Falcon and Bohusk?" asked Robin. Then, on cue, Vanessa and Jhonen appeared in the doorway, wearing thier holorings. Cyborg was behind them. With everyone present, Robin began to speak.

"Ok team. Today is your first day at Jump City High and we need to make it count. Gather as much information as you can today without blowing your cover. If you're asked questions about your past, lie to the best of your ability. No one can know who you really are. Cyborg will drive you to school in the T-car."

"But won't people recognize the T-car and Cyborg?" asked Beastboy.

"Naw. The T-car has a new cloaking devise installed making it look like a 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang." explained the robotic man.

"Damn. That's the most powerful Mustang ever made. 540 HP, 5.4 liter with a 510 pound foot of torque." Bohusk rattled this off like he worked for the car dealership. The team looked at him with a questioning look.

"What? I know cars, so sue me."

"And i'll be wearing a holoring like you guys. I'll be just regular, ordinary Victor Stone." said Cyborg slipping on his holorings. In a bright flash, his metal suit was replaced with dark tanned skin, two deep grey eyes, a black t-shirt, jean jacket, dark jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Ready for school, kids?" snickered Cy as he grabbed the T-car's keys off the counter.

"Have a good day, Rae. I love you." said Garfeild kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

"I love you to, Gar."

Robin also planted a small kiss on Starfire's cheek before she walked out with the others.

"Don't forget about our plans tonight, Star." he called as she reached the door.

"I refuse to forget, boyfriend Robin." She winked at him and left.

"Dude. How did we get soo lucky?" asked Beastboy who still had a lovestruck face.

"Beats the hell outta me." replied the boy wonder with the same face.

15 minutes later, Rachel, Vanessa, Kori, and Jhonen stood outside the door of Jump City High. Many students were socializing in the courtyard, not noticing the presence of the four new kids.

"Ok. Where do we go from here?" asked Bohusk tugging at his holoring. The weight making it almost slide off his finger. Starfire opened her backpack and took out a few papers.

"Boyfriend Robin said to find what is known as 'the Principal's office'. He said we will be guided in the right direction from that location."

"Sounds easy enough." added Raven with a shrug of her shoulders. The four Titans were about to move when a group of guys and a few girls surrounded them.

"Hey hot stuff. Haven't seen you around before. Where ya from?" asked a random guy putting his arm around Starfire's shoulders. His school ID around his neck read 'Gary'.

"We're from Steel City. Just moved here and we really must be going." said Falcon trying to pry Star away from the strange boy.

"Come on babe. Let's talk a while." replied Gary, his grip tightening around her.

"I really must insist that you let go of me." Starfire grabbed the boy's arm and forced it off.

"Wow, you're strong toots. I like that." he said with an almost purr. Raven and Falcon were about to object when they noticed Bohusk was surrounded by random girls, all trying to ask him out. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to helping Star, but Falcon grew somewhat enraged. Before she could do anything, she was turned around by another boy. Probably a friend of the first guy.

"Hey babe. You got a boyfriend?" he asked. His breath smelt of tobacco and cheap gum. His ID read 'Simon'. Falcon gagged at the odor. Bohusk had overheard the boy and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, she does!" he said pulling Falcon away from Simon and into his protective arms. Vanessa blushed a deep red when she felt herself fall into his chest.

"They all have boyfriends, now leave before they show up." Bohusk reached in his pocket and pressed the 'call' button on his comunicator.

"Oh yeah. Well where are they, hotshot!?" shouted the first boy.

"Right here!" came a voice from behind the crowd. Everyone turned to see two boys. One had jet black hair that was styled messily, his eyes were hid behind dark sunglasses. He was dressed in blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt with a silver jacket and black tennis shoes. The other had sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes dressed in faded blue jeans, a white and red t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket and red converse. Both boys wore a gold band on thier right hand's ring finger.  
"Richard!/Garfeild!" yelled Raven and Starfire simultaniously. The two boys approached thier girlfriends and pushed the strangers away.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight here and now! Come near them again, and you will find yourself answering to us. Got it?" shouted Richard to the group of boys who were harrassing the girls.

"Who are you to stop us?" asked Gary.

"Let's just say we're close personal friends with the Titans." replied Garfield with his arm around Raven. With the names of the Titan's mentioned, the crowd dissapated.

"Thanks guys." said Raven breathing in relief.

"Like we're gonna sit back and watch some nasty ass mother fuckers hit on you like that." said Bohusk looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Language." warned Raven.

"Sorry, but that really pissed me off."

"It's fine. At least you saved us."

Falcon then noticed that Bohusk still haden't let go of her after he pulled her away from her harrasser. Her face flushed red with emotion.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." she said as his grip loosened.

"No prob, Nessa." he said with a blush, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly a school bell rang. "We should get going." he said shyly taking her hand and leading her inside. Richard and Garfeild kissed thier girlfriends goodbye and let them go inside with Bohusk and Falcon.

Wow, that's a long chapter. Almost 4 pages on word. Anywayz, I had to look up the model and everything for the mustang. I know cars, but not that well.


	6. A Romance Blossoms

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 6- A Romance Blossoms

**Sorry it's taken me a long time to update. I've sorta had writers block, but what confuses me is that I can't come up with much for this chapter, but I can come up with lots and lots for my other fics i'm working on. :/ Hmm. Anyway, on with the story!**

Bohusk, Falcon, Raven and Starfire sat in a large oval shapped room with an elderly woman sitting in front of them at an oak wood desk. She had long white hair that was contained in a neat bun. Silver rimmed glasses sat on her nose as her old and wrinkled hands held the Titan's transcripts. She wore a black buisness suit with a pale pink blouse. A gold nametag that read 'Mrs. Owen' was pinned to the side of her jacket.

"Ok, children, can you tell me a little about where you're from?" asked Mrs. Owen sliding the papers she was holding into a folder. Bohusk was the first to speak.

"We're from Steel City. Kori here is my cousin from Europe and i've known Rae and Nessa since we were kids. None of us had ever really had a family so we kinda banned together, as a miss-matched family."

"That's touching, Mr. Moore. But do you have parental supervision at all?" asked the elderly woman.

"Yes, a close family friend, Victor Stone, acts as our surrogate parent." replied Raven.

"Yes, I do see his signature here on your records. You have your scheduals already don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." replied the four Titans.

"Alright then. You may head on to class now, and don't be afraid to come see me if you need anything."

The four Titans gave her an appreciative smile and walked out the door and into the crowded hallways.

"Where to?" asked Bohusk shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning on a set of lockers.

"Me and Kori have history this period. You and Vanessa go to room 117 for agriculture." said Raven reading thier scheduals.

"Agriculture? Who's fucking bright idea was that?" asked Bohusk.

"Probably Gar trying to be funny." said Raven rolling her eyes." Anyway, we'll meet back up before second for algebra."

Bohusk and Vanessa gave a nod and watched Raven and Starfire enter a classroom.

"Looks like it's just you and me babe." he said taking her hand, leading her in the opposite direction.

"So, you really ment what you said in the courtyard?" asked Vanessa shyly, her face beet red.

"Yeah...I did...was that too straight forward?" his face the same shade of red.

"No, not at all. It was rather sweet. So, I really am your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to. I don't want you to do anything you don't wanna. I'm not like those nasty ass douche bags that were hittin' on you before."

Falcon smiled and gave his hand a gental squeeze. Once they reached room 117, the door was wide open.

"I guess we let our selfs in." said Bohusk leading them into the room. Inside stood a fairly old looking man, maybe around 58. He had silver and grey hair and his eyes were a very pale silver.

"Hello. You must be Jhonen and Vanessa. I'm Mr. Woods, glad to have you aboard, kids." greeted the man. His voice full of enthusiasm and kindness.

"Thanks, Mr. Woods. Just so you know, we've never done this sorta thing before. We got put into this class by accident." explained Vanessa.

"Don't worry about a thing. I belive you'll have fun anyway." with that he winked at the two Titans and motioned for them to take a seat. The kids in the class all looked to be rather country and redneck, but did look friendly.

After deciding on two seats in the back, Bohusk and Falcon turned thier attention to thier teacher who was going over internal combustion for a Jhon Deere tractor. Vanessa put a hand to her right ear, pushing the talk button on her comunicator. Turning her head to the side, she called for her sister.

"Got anything yet, Rae?"

"No, not yet. Although, some of these kids do look strange, but what normal teenager dosen't?'' Her normal dry sense of humor very prominant.

"True... I don't see anything suspicious yet, i'll keep you posted."

"Ok, Raven out."

Falcon ended the transmission and sat up facing the front of the room. She leaned forward with her elbow proping herself up and her hand supporting her chin, letting her mind wander. A few minutes later, her thoughts were cut short. Bohusk's voice rang through her ears thanks to her comunicator.

"I think I thought up a killer plan."

"Really? What?"

"You've heard of cliques that exist in schools right?"

"Yeah..."

"And this school isn't any different right?"

"I guess not. What are you getting at?"

"I was thinking that you, me, Rachel and Kori divide up into those different cliques. That way, we can cover more ground."

"Hmm. Pretty good idea. I know Kori would fit in well with the popular kids. Rae can probably hang out with the goths..."

"I can go with the skaters. And you can make friends with the chorus kids."

"Chorus? What makes you think I can sing?"

"I've heard you a few times in the shower and when you meditate. You're really good."

"Thanks, but kissing up won't help, loverboy."

"Why would I kiss up when I can just kiss you?" A faint tint of pink dusted Falcon's cheeks.

"That was soo cheesy it was almost sweet."

"Hehe. At least I tried."

"Good effort though, but try something more original like 'What do you think about dinner and a movie after school'?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yeah, sure. You saved me from those assholes this morning, I suppose I could ask you on a date."

"Sweet...Oh, and I have a pretty good idea what we can do afterwards."

"Really, what?"

"How about we have a little 'fun' with Robin and Star's date?"

"What you got in mind?" Falcon felt a sly and cunning grin make it's way onto her face. She knew this was going to be the start of a very interesting evening.


	7. The Boy Wonder's Bird Walk

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 7- The Boy Wonder's Bird Walk

Ok, lame title for the chaper, but I wanted to be funny. Anyway, this chapter was a little easier than the last. Seriously, I rewrote chapter 6 like 4 times. *Phew!* Since all of you have been soo great, i'll give you a little summary for this chapter.

Falcon is taking Bohusk on a date. But first, they're gonna have a little 'fun' with Robin and Starfire's date. And for the first time in the progress of this story, Cyborg and Bee will be shown as a couple!

Finally, at 3:30, the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. A rush of students flooded out of the school's entrance. The last four to emerge were Bohusk, Raven, Starfire and Falcon.

"That was less than productive." stated Raven in her monotoned voice.

"Friend Rachel you must be more hopeful! I am certain that we will have more of the luck tomarrow!" beamed Kori. Raven rolled her eyes and noticed that the T-car was at the front of the car line.

"Come on, Cyborg's waiting." Raven opened the door to reveal not only Cyborg but BumbleBee.

"So, how was school... kids?" snickered Cyborg as the four Titans climbed into the disguised t-car.

"Can you give that a rest Cy? We're not really high school kids. We're on a mission remember?" asked Falcon buckling her seatbelt.

"I know. I'm just messin wit ya."

"Damn, these rings are heavy as shit!" groaned Bohusk slipping his holoring off. Raven, Starfire and Falcon followed his gesture.

"Sorry, they're made for disguise, not so much for a fashion statement or comfort." stated Bumblebee.

"So... Cy, is this a date?" asked Falcon with a sly grin. Cyborg's face flushed red.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Oh Cyborg! That is most wonderful! You must do the date of the double with me and boyfriend Robin!"

"Sure, Star." smiled Bee, causing the metal man's face to flush redder, if that was possible.

After the 10 minute ride home, and Robin's mandatory interrogations, everyone went thier separate ways. Raven and Falcon headed to the roof to meditate, Cyborg drove Bee back to Titans East, Robin and Starfire left on the R Cycle for thier date, and Beastboy and Bohusk were glued to the TV playing mindless video games.

It was around 5 in the afternoon so everything was starting to quiet down. The hot summer air beginning to cool with the ever soo often refreshing breeze. Both Raven and Falcon sat in the lotus position chanting thier mantra.

"Hey, Rae?" asked Falcon, breaking away from her routine chant.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Gar taking you tonight?" Raven opened her violet eyes to look at her sister.

"A nice italian resturant up town. He finally got the hint that I don't wanna go to the pizza palace for every date." Falcon chuckled lightly.

"What about you? Isn't Jhonen taking you out tonight as well?" Falcon's cheeks turned as red as Starfire's hair.

"Uh...yeah. Well, actually, I was the one to request the date. I thought i'd be a good way to repay him for saving me from those losers at school this morning."

"Just one thing, Vannessa." started Raven. Falcon was expecting a threat directed towards Bohusk if he 'hurt her little sister', or even a sarcastic remark, but not this..."Try not to hurt Robin too much when you two pull that prank on him." Falcon laughed a bit.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" she asked.

"Nope. Oh, and here's an idea that Beastboy came up with." Raven stood and withdrew a disk from her pocket.

"What's this?" asked Falcon grabbing it.

"Gar said this would be 'laugh your ass off funny'. Replace Robin's romantic music with this."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Bird walk." Both sisters looked at eachother for a moment before falling to the ground in laughter.

"Remind me to thank Beastboy later." giggled Falcon as she stood and offered a hand to Raven.

"I suppose we should go get ready."

"Dude! You just unlocked the next level!" shouted Beastboy jumping up from his seat on the couch. Bohusk leaned back with a proud smirk, letting the controller drop beside him. A few seconds went by and Beastboy said nothing. Bohusk looked up to see him standing facing the front of the room, wide eyed and jaw on the floor.

"Yo! Grass Stain, you ok?" no response.

"What the hell got into you?"

"Dude, am I standing?" asked Beastboy putting a hand to Bohusk's shoulder for balance.

"Yeah, why?"

"Please keep it that way." pointing to the door. Bohusk followed his gesture to the opps room door. Now he knew why Beastboy spaced out. Before the two Titan boys, stood Raven and Falcon dressed for their dates. Long silky brown hair, sapphire eyes and porcellen skin.(thanks to the holorings.) Raven adorned a short, black one shoulder dress, black 2 inch heel sandals, fingerless fishnet gloves and of course, her amythest moon necklace.

Falcon stood beside her in a silky teal halter top, black skinny jeans, silver sandals that matched Raven's and her opal sun necklace with a few black bracelletts.

"Damn." whispered Bohusk who now shared the same look as Beastboy.

"Are you gonna just stand thier, Gar? We have reservations in an hour." said Raven snapping her fingers in front of her boyfriend's face. He snapped out of his trance and fished around in his pocket for his holoring. He took it out and fiddled with it for a moment and then slipped it on, his green hair turned a soft dirty blonde, crystal clear blue eyes replaced emerald, peachy skin took over green. He now wore black trousers and a violet button down with the sleeves pushed up to the elbow and black dress shoes.

"Ready! Let's hit the road, babe!" Beastboy and Raven raced past Falcon, out the door.

"O...k... You ready for our date?" asked Falcon still looking in the direction of her sister and green changeling. She turned her head to glance at the boy in front of her to find his black hair was now copper and his hazel eyes replaced with gold. He now wore a black t-shirt under a black blazer, dark jeans and black vans. The sorceress felt a familiar heat rise to her cheeks.

"Yep. I tracked down bird boy and Star's location. They're near the beach, now's the perfect time to sabotage." grinned Bohusk. Vanessa shook off her blush and made a disk of light energy as a source of transportation. The two Titans phased through the roof and into the darkening sky.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire had just arrived at the shore of Jump City. Everything was peaceful and serene. The sun was just 20 minutes from being fully set and the sound of the water crashing against the rocks was rather soothing. The boy wonder had set up a romantic dinner for two, complete with candle light and music. A small oval shapped table sat in the sand, just a few feet from the tide. The boom box sat nearby.

"Robin, this is wonderful." said Starfire with a big smile as Robin pulled out her seat for her. Little did he know, Bohusk and Falcon were hidden behind a large rock, invisible due to Falcon's cloaking spells.

"How about a little static shock before dinner?" snickered Bohusk. He outstretched his hand and shot a small voltage of lightning at Robin's seat. When Robin went to sit down, he yelped in pain as he came in contact with the pranked chair.

"Is something wrong, boyfriend Robin?" asked Starfire looking at him worriedly.

"No, no. I'm fine, Star. Just a little static electricity." he said before sitting down. Bohusk and Falcon were snickering silently to themselfs as Robin rubbed his sore behind. "If you think that was good, check this out!" Falcon whispered. She then took the CD Raven gave her out of her pocket and used her powers to open the CD player and switch the two cds.

"I made your favorite earth food, Star. Spaghetti." Robin lifted the tops off of the two plates of food on the table. Starfire's emerald eyes lit up with joy.

"And to top it off, some romantic music." He pressed 'play' on the boom box, but instead of soft, slow romantic music...

_**Soulja Boy Tell Em  
Ya know what it is man  
Turn my swag on man  
Time to hit my bird walk man**_

_**Watch me hit my bird walk!**_

"What the hell!?" shouted Robin as he stopped the music. Starfire sat giggling at both her boyfriend's outbursts and his choice in music. Bohusk and Falcon on the other hand were rolling in laughter. So much so, her cloaking spell wore off and both were now clearly visable. Suddenly, a shadow cast over thier laughing forms and a very malevolent voice filled the once peaceful air.

"You two have 10 seconds to haul your asses outta here before you you have kitchen and laundry duty for a month!!" Bohusk wiped some tears from his eyes and looked at the very pissed off Robin.

"Relax, bird brain. We just wanted Star to know what your theme song was!" he laughed.

"Very funny." Robin said through clenched teeth. "Take your girlfriend and get out!"

"Fine. We got a date anyway. Have fun, Bird Walk!" chuckled Bohusk as he and Falcon flew away on her energy disk. Leaving Robin by himself with a giggling Starfire and a Soulja Boy CD.


	8. Playing With Fire

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 8- Play With Fire

**This chapter contains two songs. 'Seasons in the Abyss' by Slayer and 'Play with Fire' by Hillary Duff. Neither me or jc013 own those or Teen Titans.**

Raven and Beastboy sat at an expensive Italian resturant in downtown Jump City. It was well known to everyone that the Titans were loaded due to their jobs as crime fighters. Even after repairing damage to the city for every monster attack, each Titan still got a few thousand dollars in their bank accounts.

"I wish we could've seen the look on Rob's face when he heard Bird Walk." chuckled Beastboy.

"Then I suppose it was a good idea for this then." Raven brought out her comunicator and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons and handed it to Beastboy.

"I got Falcon to record the whole thing. I've already downloaded it onto YouTube and Cyborg sent it to all the other Titans around the world."

Emerald eyes watched as Robin caught Falcon and Bohusk red handed and Bird Walk blarring in the background.

"I'm sure we won't hear the end of this for at least a week!" laughed Beastboy. "Rae! Theirs already been like over 1000 views for the video!" Raven leaned over the table to see her boyfriend's last statement was correct. Her laughter was music to the changeling's pointed ears.

Meanwhile, Bohusk and Falcon had arrived at a small urban cafe. "That has to be worth the 100,000$ prize on America's funniest home videos!" laughed Bohusk as he and Falcon entered the building hand in hand.

"Beastboy would've been proud." smiled the sorceress. The two sat at a table in the middle of the room, listening to the live band playing. A soft rock song filled the air as they ordered thier drinks. Suddenly, Vanessa started to sense a familiar energy, causing her powers to spark. Bohusk noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

Falcon put a hand to her head and calmed herself.

"For a second I thought I sensed those jerks from school this morning." Anger flashed in her boyfriend's golden eyes. Then, just as the empath said, 3 familiar teenage boys walked through the front door of the cafe.

"Oh, great!" groaned Falcon. The leader, Gary seemed to notice her.  
"Hey guys! Check it out! It's our little girly friend from this morning!'

"Just can't keep away can ya, toots?" asked Simon putting his arm around Vanessa just for her to shrug it off.

"Hey! Back off, douche bags!" shouted Bohusk putting his hands on her shoulders protectively.

"Why don't you make us, loser!"

"Look, I don't wanna have to embarrass you by wiping the floor with all three of ya, so why don't you just go crawl back under the rock you slithered out from and leave us in peace."

"I got a better idea." beamed Jake, the third guy in the group.

"Since it's karaoke night, how about you sing us a little song? And if you do it and are actually good, we'll leave. But if you suck, or back out, we get to show your lil girlfriend a good time." The look of disgust could not be more prominant on the golden eyed boy's face, but nevertheless, he excepted.

"Ok, you have a deal." he says shaking Jakes' hand. He then turns to Falcon. "But you have to sing after me." This took the empath by surprise, she didn't have time to resond, for Bohusk had already ran off toward the stage. He talked to the lead guitarist for a moment and suddenly, the stage went black. Then, a few screams from a guitar later, the stage was illumninated again, this time, instead of the lead guitarist, Bohusk stood center stage with a guitar and mic. "This goes out to my girl Vanessa!" he shouted over the loud music.

Razors edge  
Outlines the dead  
Incisions in my head  
Anticipation the stimulation  
To kill the exhilaration

[CHORUS]  
Close your eyes  
Look deep in your soul  
Step outside yourself  
And let your mind go  
Frozen eyes stare deep in your mind as you die

[CHORUS 2]  
Close your eyes  
And forget your name  
Step outside yourself  
And let your thoughts drain  
As you go insane... go insane

Innate seed  
To watch you bleed  
A demanding physical need  
Desecrated eviscerated  
Time perpetuated

[CHORUS]

[CHORUS 2]

Inert flesh  
A bloody tomb  
A decorated splatter brightens the room  
An execution a sadist ritual  
Mad intervals of mind residuals

[CHORUS]

[CHORUS 2]  
these were the best ones i could find

The music died out and Bohusk looked into the crowd to see Falcon grinning like Beastboy would and Gary, Simon and Jake standing in shock, mouths agape. He jumped from the stage while the crowd was still cheering and tossed the mic to Falcon.  
"Ok, your turn to unleash that voice of yours." Then turns to the three stooges. "And time for you three to get the hell outta here and away from me and my girl."  
"No way, man. Not before we see the lady perform." smirked Gary. "No, you'll leave!" shouted Bohusk as he got up in Gary's face. Suddenly, Bohusk had a 5 inch blade staring him in the face.  
"Ok, that's a big knife you got thier. Now what does that say about your little 'friend' down thier?" while he points at his attacker. Gary trys to swipe at him, but Bohusk was too quick and got behind him with Gary's arm twisted behind his back. He dropped Gary after he yelped in pain and ran over to the band. He slipped them a 50$ and told them to play 'Testify' by Rage Against the Machine. With the loud rock music now playing, he then turns to Vanessa and says,

"Don't worry, this won't take long." before pushing his sleeves up. Vanessa leaned against the table with her arms folded and a questioning look on her face. "Ok, but try not to get blood everywhere, cause i'm not cleaning the floor!" After two minutes of loud music and fighting, Falcon grew very irritated. Soon, her temper got the best of her.

"OK! JHONEN SIT DOWN! YOU THREE SHUT UP AND WATCH!" The four boys were quite taken back at her outburst and were frozen in place.

"What are you talking about? They should be kicked out for this!" "No, let them stay. They deserve to hear this." she said winking at him. Something told Bohusk to trust her and he let himself drop the three boys currently occupying his fists.  
"Man, she's got you on a leash like a puppy!" laughed Simon. After a death glare from Vanessa, and a swift kick to the stomach from Bohusk, she assended the stage.

I can't believe it's really you  
been so long  
you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
don't ask me  
let me tell you how I been since when you left  
since you left me for dead  
finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you  
from my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me  
cus' I remember all the reasons people warned me  
and now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
but if you think I'd ever get with you again  
than you can just

Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire? (**Falcon's powers engulfed her body in an inferno of white flames)**

(Burn to the sky)  
love me, love me  
(far into the sky)  
if you want me

You never know just what you got till' it's gone  
you freak out  
but i'm not falling for that game  
boys like you, never change  
you made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough  
for your love  
but it was insecurity that made you run  
it wasn't me

So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
and i'm too busy with the million things I'm doing  
you can't make up for what you've done  
you still try to be the one

Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire?** (The flames grew in size causing many in the audiance to stare in awe)**

(Burn to the sky)  
love me, love me  
(far into the sky)  
if you want me

Oh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone  
who gives me space (**Points to Bohusk)**  
keeps me safe  
makes me sane  
found someone to take your place  
now I am safe  
in his arms  
and I decided that only he can play with fire **(Flames increased again)**

Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire?

(It's really you)  
love me, love me  
(I hear you're doing really well)  
if you want me  
(finally every tear has dried)  
love me, love me  
(boys like you, boys like you)  
play with fire **(shoots a single white flame from her hands to the ceiling)**

When the music ended, Gary, Simon and Jake stared wide eyed and speechless while Bohusk smiled and clapped.

"Dude! How the hell did she do that?!" shouted Gary once he found his voice to speak again.

"Special effects. What? Do you think she's one of the Titans or something?" laughed Bohusk.

"Ok boys. I believe we had a deal." said Vanessa approaching the table. Gary, Simon and Jake looked at eachother in defeat and left the cafe.


	9. GirlGuy Gossip

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 9- Girl/Guy Gossip

**Ok, I know this chapter dosen't really go along with the story plot, but it's something I thought of and had to put it in! This is where Bohusk and Falcon meet the other Titans from around the world at the Annual Titan's Gala at Titan's East. But the story will continue to unfold!**

"So, did you have a good time, tonight? I mean aside from the three stooges part." asked Falcon. She and Bohusk had just left the cafe and were walking along the beach. Falcon held her shoes in her left hand while the other one was occupied by Bohusk's. The gental sound of the waves against the rocks was the music of the night.

"Yep. Definatly one of my better dates. Although if I could've had my way with those bastards I would've gone all Chuck Norris on thier asses." This caused Falcon to smile a little.

"Come to think of it, you're the best girlfriend i've had." Vanessa's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last chick I dated was a bit physco. She was into the woo doo dolls, cutting and all that demented shit. Tried to stab me with a fork one time."

Falcon giggled lightly. "Wow, some girl."

"Tell me about it." he said chuckling. Bohusk glanced at his watch and saw it was almost midnight.

"We better get back before 'Bird Walk' tries to stab both of us." Vanessa laughed while she put her shoes back on and created a disk of light energy.

"Do you mind if we walk? I kinda wanna talk some more." Bohusk asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." The disk dissapeared and the two headed up to the boardwalk. 10 minutes and 2 converstaions later, the pair came across an electronic store with music comming from the many TVs it had in the window. The two stopped to listen to the soft strums of the guitar.

**(A.N. I don't own Nothing Elce Matters by Metalica)**

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

"That reminds me of us, Nessa."

"Aww, who says you can't be sweet when you want to." she said leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. When Titans Tower came into view, something seemed off.

"Yall gonna have a big ass electric bill if yall don't turn all those lights off." commented the golden eyed boy. Every light in the tower must've been on, causing it to glow a faint yellow.

"Something's going on and we need to find out what." said Vanessa as she started to run with Bohusk on her heels.

The two burst through the opps room door to see Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy sitting on the couch, Robin holding a letter.

"What's goin' on?" asked Falcon.  
"Aside from 'Boy Wonder's Bird Walk' being the most watched video on YouTube, Titans East is holding the Anual Titans Gala tomarrow, and we're all invited." replied Robin. The Titans had a hard time controlling the urge to laugh at the 'bird walk' comment.

"I suggest that friends Raven, Falcon and BumbleBee journey to the mall of shopping with me tomarrow to purchase the dress of the formal!" beamed Starfire with a gleeful look on her face.

"Sure, Star." replied Falcon with a small smile.

"And how about us guys have a guys day after school? We haven't hung out together in ages!" suggested Beastboy.  
"Right on, grass stain!" yelled Cyborg high fiving the changeling.  
"Well, if a party is all that's up, then i'm goin' to bed. Night everybody." said Vanessa with a yawn. After a few goodnights were exchanged, everyone left for thier rooms to retire for the evening.

"Thanks for tonight, Jhonen. I really..." Falcon was cut off midsentence by Bohusk's lips on hers. At first, she was shocked, but soon felt herself kissing back.

"Enjoyed it." she finished breathless.

"Me to. Goodnight Falcon." he said sweetly before taking off down the corridor.

School was seeming to go rather quickly for the girls and Bohusk. They'd made it to thier lunch period without having suspected anyone. The four Titans were seated at a table near the back of the cafeteria when...

"Hi, mind if I join you?" The Titans looked up to see a girl about thier age with waist lenght black hair, deep hazel eyes, and an athletic figure. She wore a pair of black jeans, 3 inch black boots, an 'Abby Dawn' t-shirt with an orchid purple jacket with white cuffs and black fishnet pockets.

"Uh, sure." replied Falcon sliding over to let the new girl in. "I'm Vanessa and this is my sister Rachel, my boyfriend Johnen and my best friend Kori."

"Please friend, what is your name, favorite color, where are you from and do you wish to be my friend?" asked Kori while talking 90 miles a minute.

"Uh, Lilliana Rushe, red, Gotham and sure."

"Glorious! We shall be the friends of the best!" Lilliana smiled at Starfire's giddiness. For the rest of the day, Raven, Falcon and Lilliana were inseperable. Starfire grew a tiny bit jealous while Bohusk grew suspicious.

"Nessa, I think your new 'gal pal' is hiding a few things from us." he said while the two entered the tower.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's very nice and someone great to talk to. Even Rae thinks so."

"And where does that leave me?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Jealousy is not attractive, babe." she said while planting a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"I'm not jealous, just concerned!"

"Sure... But we'll talk about this later. For now, I've gotta go do 'girl time' with Rae, Star and Bee and you've got a date with the boys."

*An hour later at the mall*

"What do you think of this one, Star?" asked Bee comming out of the dressing room. Starfire looked at the bright yellow dress her friend was wearing and shook her head.

"Man! That's the 5th one!" shouted Bee as she stormed back into the stall to change.

"You'll find something, eventually." added Raven in the stall next to her. Raven walked out in a simple, but elegant red satin dress.

"Uh, no offense Rae, but that's not your color." called Falcon who was inspecting her black dress in the mirror.

"Yeah, never really liked red." and she pulled it off and threw it in the pile with the other rejects.

"How was your date with Jhonen last night, Nessa?" asked Bee.

"Great. Aside from those 3 jerks at school showing up to ruin everything, it was nice. Who knew Bohusk could sing."

"He sings?" asked Bee, Raven and Starfire in unison.

"Yep. He sang for me last night, but mostly because of a bet made my Simon."

"What did he sing?" asked Starfire.

"Not sure, but I think it was 'Seasons of the Abyss.' " Starfire looked baffled.

"It's from Slayer, Star. A metal band that you wouldn't like." added Raven.

"Did Beastboy measure up to expectations last night?" asked Falcon.

"You could say that. He was really sweet and a complete gentalman. I sorta hate to admit it, but I think i've fallen in love with him."

"That is wonderful news friend Raven!" shouted Starfire with glee.

"I think we've all fallen in love, girl." chimed Bee.

"Huh? Who said I was in love?" asked Falcon with a blush.

"Girl, come on! I've seen the way you look at him. And you wouldn't talk soo much about him if you didn't like him. Besides, if he didn't love you, he would've never saved your butt from last night."

"I suppose your right."

Meanwhile, the guys had ventured to the mall themselfs.

"So, how are you and Falcon doing?" asked Beastboy to Bohusk while he searched through a collection of tuxedo vests.

"Great. You know i've dated alot of girls in my life, prep, goth, athletic, skater, emo and southern, but Falcon takes the cake."

"Yeah, how so?" chuckled Beastboy inspecting a green vest.

"She's just so... unique. I know I can be myself around her and not have to worry about keeping up apperances. I think she might just be the one." he said with love in his voice.

"I feel the same about Rae. We're two total opposites, but we couldn't be happier together. She's my dark angel and I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Then I guess I speak for everyone when I say, 'Welcome to the family, dude!'" Bohusk slapped him on the back playfully.

"Thanks, future brother in law." chuckled Beastboy. His remark made Bohusk's face glow red for a moment.

"Where's Robin and Cyborg?" asked the changeling.

"Bird boy said something about getting more hair gell and Cy went to the hardware store downstairs to get some parts for his holoring."

"I guess i'm left to get Robin's tux then." groaned Beastboy as he picked up another suit, tie and vest. "You find what you wanted?"

"Yep." Bohusk gestured to the bag in his hands. Beastboy peeked inside to see a pair of trip pants with red stripes going down the sides and many chains hanging from the pockets and a new black hoodie.

"Dude, you know this is a formal event, and not some metal rock concert, right?"

"I don't do suits. Can't breathe good in them, besides they're not my style."

"You know Falcons gonna kill you when she sees that."

"Maybe, but I got something that might change her mind." He held up a black velvet box and let Beastboy look inside. The green teen smiled at the object.

"If she's anything at all like her sister, she'll love that."

"I hope so." and with that, he stuffed the box inside his coat pocket and he and Beastboy went to pay for the two tuxes.

**To be continued... 'Chapter 10- The Night of the Gala'**


	10. The Teen Titans Gala

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 10- The Teen Titans Gala

The girls returned from the mall, shopping bags in hand, to find the guys in the living room in front of the TV playing the gamestation with a few pizza boxes on the coffee table infont of them.

"Have a nice 'guys day out' boys?" asked Falcon plopping down on the couch beside her boyfriend.

"Yep. I had a blast, aside from the fact I had to pick out Robin's tux because he was too busy GETTING HAIR GELL!" shouted Beastboy. Robin rolled his sunglassed eyes.

"What about you, girls? Did you have fun?" asked Cyborg finishing his 3rd slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it's been nice hanging out with the girls instead of at Titans East playing referre to the boy's fighting." replied Bee.

"They're still not getting along?" asked Raven who was sitting in Beastboy's lap.

"They're better than they used to be, but they still could use some work."

"Hey, what's in the bag, babe?" asked Falcon trying to peek in Bohusk's shopping bag that was conviently placed beside his feet. Bohusk took the bag from his girlfriend and pulled out the pair of black and red trip pants and the black Pandara hoodie.

"What the hell is that?" asked Falcon in a deadpanned voice.

"It's my outfit, babe. You like?" he asked holding the articles of clothing up so the others could see.

"Friend Bohusk, those are not the clothes of the formal!" shreaked Starfire.  
"Yeah, I know. I don't do suits."

"Nonsence! I will buy you the correct fit of the outting!" Starfire grabbed Bohusk by the back of his jacket and hoisted him up in the air and took off through the conviently open window. Bohusk's screams could be heard clearly from within the tower.

"Ahhh! Let me go you superpowered bitch!! I hate heights!" Starfire dropped him at the 'bitch' comment, causing him to fall into the ocean. By this time, the 6 remaining Titans had gathered around the window to witness the whole thing. Falcon sighed deeply before using her powers to fish Bohusk out of the water.

"What the hell was that for!?" he asked while coughing up seawater.

"You said I was a 'bitch'. So I decided to act the part." said Starfire grabbing a hold of him again and flying off with him.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Your boyfriend was just kidnapped by the 'Queen of Pink' " asked Raven, noticing her sister sitting contently on the couch, staring at the TV.

"As long as she don't make him wear a pink tu-tu i'm fine with whatever she picks out."

A few hours later, Robin, Beastboy, Bee and Cyborg stood in the commons room dressed for the Gala. Robin wore a plain black tux that Beastboy picked out, with a red vest and tie. His hair had been tamed somewhat (Because of a load of hairgell) and a pair of thin, dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

Beastboy wore a dark purple tux with a lavender vest and tie. Cyborg's holorings projected the image of a black tux and golden vest and tie.

Bee was on Cyborg's arm dressed in a bright gold off the shoulder dress with a pair of black heels. A black satin sash sat around her hips. Her thick wavy hair had been french braided with a few baby's breath. A gold necklace and a few gold bracelettes finished off her look.

The doors to the commons opened revealing the two sorceress sisters. Raven wore a long velvet spaghetti strap amythest gown with black beading around the neck and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. The hem of the dress had black lace around it and on her feet were 4 inch heels that criss crossed around her ankles. Her long purple hair was contained in a messy bun with a few curls falling on either side of her face. Her amythest moon necklace finished off her look.

Falcon's gown was a strapless light navy with slits on either side going up to about 2 inches before her hips. White gloves that went up about mid-bicep and black 4 inch heels. Her opal sun necklace shone brightly. Violet locks were softly curled and framed her ivory face.

"Wow, you girls look great!" said Cyborg.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." replied Raven. The door to the room opened again and Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire entered in a red silk cocktail dress. It stopped about midthigh and flared out from the waist. On her feet were a pair of golden heels. Her firey red hair had been put up into an insideout half ponytail with a gold clip.

Robin just stared as she made her way over to him. It wasn't until he felt her take his hand in hisown that he was snapped out of his little daydream.

"Are we all ready to go?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Wait a minute. Where's Jhonen?" asked Falcon.  
"Right here, Nessa." She turned to see him clad in the pair of black and red trip pants, the black hoodie and his camo jacket. His hazel eyes locked on his girlfriend. He'd never seen someone soo beautiful, and couldn't believe the fact that she was his.

"What happened to the articles of clothing I bought you?!" shreaked Starfire.

"Threw em' away. I told you, suits just aint my thing. But I kept the shoes." he said gesturing to the black italian leather dress shoes on his feet.

"I thought you were gonna wear a suit?" asked Vanessa with her deadpan voice.

"One word babe; (points to Beastboy) Monkey suit." Muffled giggles and laughs were heard as Falcon rolled her eyes.

"Aw, dont' be like that. Look, I got you something while I was out shopping with B.B" He dug around in his coat pocket.

"iPod...no, can of soda...no (Throws it over his shoulder to have Silkie eat it) baseball bat with razor wire...good, but no. Ah, here we go." A black velvet box was produced from the pocket.

"What's this?" asked Falcon taking the box from Bohusk.

She opened it to find a silver heart-shapped locket on a silver chain. A 'V' encased with an 'J' were etched onto the front of it with diamonds.

"It's beautiful." whispered Vanessa as she caressed the smooth silver.

"Just like the one I gave it to." Bohusk took the locket from the box and fastened it around her neck. It hung just a few inches below her choker and looked magnificent against her pale skin.

"Yo guys! Limo's here!" shouted Cyborg from his position at the window.

"You got a limo? Why not just take the T-car?" asked Raven.

"Because the T-car can only fit 5, we've got 8 tonight. Besides, if we gotta ride for an hour and a half, I want us to be comfortable. And I really don't wanna drive tonight!" The Titans entered the long black limo one by one. On one side sat Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bee and on the other, Falcon, Bohusk, Raven and Beastboy.

90 minutes later, the limo pulled into the driveway of Titans East. The entire tower was illuminated.

"Senior Cyborg!" shouted two tiny Titans.

"Mas, Menos! Good to see ya!" shouted Cy as he high fived (more like low fived) the twins.

"See, BumbleBee, we can set up for a party without distroying the tower." shot Speedy as he walked up to the 8 Titans. For once in his life, his mask had been removed, showing off his sparkling silver eyes. He wore a suit with an orange vest and tie, his carrot red hair was still slicked back in it's usual state, but he looked good.

"How ya doin' Speedy?" asked Robin as he gave his friend a playful slap on the back.

"Pretty good. I see you finally grew the balls to ask Star out, huh?" Many snickers and giggles were heard from the remaining 7 Titans. Robin blushed a deep red while he shouted, "Will you guys ever let that go?!"

"Relax Rob. Let's party!" shouted Beastboy. He grabbed Raven's hand, who in turn latched onto her sister who was holding Bohusk's hand and ran into the crowd of super heros.  
An hour had gone by and everyone was having a blast. Robin sat at a table chatting with Speedy, Starfire was with Kole and Pantha, Raven sat talking with Argent and Jinx, Beastboy and Cyborg preoccupied themselfs at the foodtable. After many introductions to the rest of the Titans, Bohusk was currently in a conversation with Lightning, (ironic, I know) when Lightning pointed out, "Hey, isn't that Aqualad trying to flirt with your girlfriend?" Bohusk whirled around to see his friend's last statement true. Anger and a hint of jealousy flashed in in eyes. His hands darted to his coat pocket and produced the baseball bat with razor wire wrapped around it.

"Oh, fish man is dead now!" he started off in the direction of the two when Lightning stopped him.

"You know, if Falcon is anything like her sister, she's gonna kill you if you do that." Bohusk stopped in his tracks.

"Well, i'm not just gonna let some water breathing freak steal my girl!"

"I don't blame ya. But I do have a better idea." Lightning whispered something in Bohusk's ear. The hazel eyed boy cracked a wicked smile before thanking his friend and putting the bat back in his pocket. He approached Falcon and Aqualad with as much courtesy as he could manage.

"Hey, i'm Bohusk. I don't think we've met." he said holding out his hand for Aqualad.

"I'm Aqualad. Member of Titan's East." Aqualad took Bohusk's hand only to have 1000 volts of electricity course though his body. He fell to the floor, semi consious.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" shouted Falcon. A nearby group of balloons burst at her heightened emotions.

"You think I was gonna let AquaFreak here steal you from me? I think not." he said while putting his arm around her waist. Falcon wriggled out of his grip and stared him straight in the eye, her two cerulean orbs now glowing red.

"You will apologize!" her voice now menacing and evil.

_'Damn, she is just like Raven!'_ thought Bohusk to himself.

"Fine. I'll apologize." He helped the still semi consious Aqualad up and pulled him close to his face.

"Look here fishboy. If I see you hittin' on her again, I'll shove a baseball bat soo far up your ass, they'll call you Aqua-fishstick!" his words like pure venom.

Aqualad had no other choice than to agree with him. He walked off and left the couple alone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" called BumbleBee from atop the stage in the middle of the ballroom.

"I'd like to thank everyone for comming to the Anual Titan Gala. This is a time for all of us to get to know eachother on a more personal basis rather than on the battle feild. *cheers and applause* I'd also like to recognize our two newest additions to the Titan's team, Bohusk and Falcon! Otherwise known as Jhonen Moore and Vanessa Roth!" Many more cheers and applause erupted from the crowd as the two Titans let a spotlight wash over thier forms.

"And now would last year's Titan King and Queen please take the stage." Robin and Starfire stood and assended the steps to the two microphones placed at the front of it. Robin was the first to speak.

"I hope everyone's having an awesome time tonight, just like we are. It's been great being your Titan King but it's time for someone new to take the throne." He turned to Starfire who was holding a black and silver envelope in the shape of a Titan's comunicator. She opened it and began to speak.

"The new Queen and King of the Titans are... friends Bohusk and Falcon!"

The two were stunned. They'd been part of the Titans less than a week and they'd already been nominated Titan Queen and King. Somehow, though all the maddness, they'd been ushered onstage and were now in front of the mics. Falcon was the first to break the silence.

"Uh, thanks everyone for choosing us as your new King and Queen. As many of you probably already know, I'm Raven's sister and yes, we're identical twins. What elce is their to say?" she asked turning to her boyfriend. He shrugged. Suddenly, music started to play. Falcon looked to her left and saw Beastboy at the DJ booth mouthing for them to sing. Luckily, Falcon and Bohusk knew the song.

_**Bohusk- I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late**_

_**  
Falcon- I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems**_

_**  
Both- When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**_

Chorus

Both- This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

Repeat Chorus X 2 First time Falcon singing, second time Bohusk singing.

When the music faded, the 1000+ Titans cheered and screamed in delight. Bohusk embraced Falcon in a warm and romantic hug. The two were about to kiss, when the audiance chanted, "Oncore! Oncore! Oncore!"

"Give 'em what they want?" asked Falcon.

"Read my mind."

To be continued!... Chapter 11- Oncores and Realizations!


	11. Oncores and Realizations

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 11- Oncores and Realizations

"Oncore! Oncore! Oncore!" chanted the group of 1000+ Titans.

"Give them what they want?" asked Vanessa.

"You read my mind, babe." replied her boyfriend. From his pocket, he produced a CD, tossing it like a frisbee to Beastboy at the DJ booth.

"Yo B.B! Crank it up!" he shouted into the mic.

"You got it, dude!"

**(A.N- I don't own 'I Run To You' by Lady Antebellum *In last chapter* or 'In This River' by Black Label Society)**

**Bohusk- **I've been around this world, Yet I see no end.  
All shall fade to black again and again.  
This storm that's broken me, my only friend.  
Yeah

**Falcon and Bohusk- **In this river all shall fade to black  
In this river ain't no coming back  
In this river all shall fade to black  
Ain't no coming back

**Falcon- **Withdraw a step away, just to find my self  
The door is closed again, the only one left  
This storm that's broken me my only friend  
Yeah

**Both- **In this river all shall fade to black  
In this river ain't no coming back  
In this river all shall fade to black

In this river all shall fade to black  
In this river ain't no coming back  
In this river all shall fade to black

**Falcon- **Ain't no coming back

In this river all shall fade to black  
In this river ain't no coming back  
In this river all shall fade to black

**Bohusk- **Ain't no coming back

When the music faded, the 1000+ Titans stood all around the ballroom cheering and applauding.

"That really fits those two. Love knows no bounds, Falcon is a half demon and Bohusk being from the other side of the tracks." Speedy pointed out. Hotspot, who was standing beside the archer, was shocked.

"Wow, Speedy. That was actually intellectual and poetic."

"Huh? Oh, I was just translating for Jherico here." The orange haired teen moved aside for Hotspot to see the blonde mute standing signing a few words.

10 minutes later, Bohusk, Falcon and Lightning sat at a table near the stage when Falcon's comunicator started to beep. She took it from her purse and flipped it open.

"Looks like our little grave robber friend decided to crash our party. She's at it again just a few blocks from here. Let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Robin or something?" asked Lightning. Falcon scanned the crowd for her spikey haired leader. She found him chatting away with Speedy and Knark.

"Let's let him have his fun. Besides, i'm sure the three of us can handle her."

Once outside, Falcon made a disk of white energy. She jumped on and motioned for the boys to do the same. A few minutes later, they landed in a nearby cemetary.

"Dude, this way beyond creepy." said Lightning stepping off of the energy disk.

"Shh. I think I see her." whispered Falcon She pointed to a figure near the back of the graveyard. The three crept very slowly and quietly toward it. This time, they could see a bit more of her. She wore a maroon colored off the shoulder dress with a slit on the right side that went up to her hip. A black sash with a strange star symbol pin sat around her hips. A long black cloak with a necklace with the same star as her sash. When they got within a few feet, Falcon used her magic to confine the figure.

"Ha! Got you!"

"On the contrary my dear, it is me who has got you." cackled the woman. Her dark amber eyes glowed for a moment before she broke free of the white energy that was surrounding her.

"What? But how?" asked a dumbstruck Falcon.

"You call yourself an empath when you can't even sense another sorceress in your presence? Well I suppose i'll have to show you what a real witch can do!" With a wave of her hands, several dozen skeletons rose from thier graves with an intent to kill.

"Hey, Lightning! Cover me i'll be right back!" shouted Bohusk as he took off in the opposite direction.

"What!? You can't just leave!" shouted the yellow Titan.

"Just let the idiot go! Get over here and help me!" shouted Vanessa as she struggled with a few corpses. Lightning blasted the zombies off his friend in time to hear a loud buzzing noise. He and Falcon turned to see Bohusk running toward the army of zombies with a rather large push mower with the thing turned up to where the blades were showing.

"Sorry bone brains, but this party is invitation only!" he shouted as he chopped up the army.

"You meddling brats! You shall pay for that!" shouted the mysterious woman. Her hands glowed a deep red before more zombies appeared, but this time, they merged into one giant skeleton.

"Oh shit." mumbled Bohusk.

"Oh come on!" shouted an aggrivated Falcon. "Can you honestly say that your scared of a 10 feet tall bucket of bones? Raven's scarrier than that when she wakes up in the mornings!"

Bohusk was about to make another sarcastic comment, but the idea completely left his mind as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a bone peircing his flesh.

"Heh. I guess i've been boned by a zombie." Everyone including the giant zombie stopped and stared questioningly at the hazel eyed boy.

"Ok, I admit it. That was gay." He gripped the bone and pulled it out.

"Stop bein' a smartass." shot Falcon as she raised her hands to heal Jhonen's stomach.

"No. I got this one." A split second later, the wound was closed and not even a scar remained.

"How did you...?"

"Regeneration, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Well can ya not forget to help me!?" shouted Lightning who was battling the giant zombie by hiself.

"You go help Lightning. I'll take care of Mrs. Adams Family." Falcon ran off to aid her friend while Bohusk shot a bolt of lightning at the strange woman. He managed to cinge her arm before she dissapeared into the shadows. Once she was gone, the giant zombie dissapeared too.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lightning.

"No clue. She split the second I shot her arm."

"Well thiers no point in just standing around here. We should get back to the party.

TIME SKIP- 7AM THE NEXT DAY

Cyborg dropped Raven, Bohusk, Falcon and Starfire off at school before going to meet BumbleBee for one of their dates. Lilliana was the first one to greet them.

"Hey guys." she said cherrily.

"What has happened to your arm?" asked Starfire pointing to the large bandage on Lilliana's left arm.

"Fourwheeler accident. Nothing serious, just a flesh wound." Bohusk was immediatly suspicious of this.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Raven inspecting the wound.

"I'm fine, Rae. Come on, or we'll be late." Lilliana grabbed Raven by the hand and ran off toward the building.  
"Did you see that?" whispered Jhonen in Falcon's ear.

"See what?"

"That bandage. I wounded that grave robbing bitch in the arm last night. And Lilly here has the same wound on the same arm. Suspect anything?"

"Should I? She said it was a fourwheeler accident. We have no reason not to trust her."

"We have no reason **to **trust her."

"Jhonen, you're being ridiculous. If Lilliana was that woman i'd be able to sense it."

"But you weren't able to sense the fact that woman last night was a witch! I get it that you're an empath and all, but i'd be nice if you'd just take my word every now and then."

"Ok. I'll keep what you said in mind. As for now, we have to get to class before we get detention."

It wasn't until lunch that Bohusk and Falcon saw Lilliana again. It wasn't until Lilliana flipped her hair out of the way that her necklace became visible. It was the same star symbol as the woman in the graveyards.

"See her necklace? I told you something was up with this girl." whispered Bohusk to Falcon.

"Ok, I agree that the necklace is a little suspicious. Alright, maybe you were right. From now on, we'll just have to keep an eye on her. I'll tell Star and Rae later, but for now, lay low and act like you don't know anything."


	12. Spirit Week

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 12- Spirit Week

"Ok, I agree that the necklace is a little suspicious. Alright, maybe you were right. From now on, we'll just have to keep an eye on her. I'll tell Star and Rae later, but for now, lay low and act like you don't know anything."

"That's my specialty babe." Falcon rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's smartass comment.

"You know the last day of Spirit Week is tomarrow, how about you four become Senior Servants?" asked Lilliana.

"A what?" asked Raven.

"Senior Servant. You see, every year during Spirit Week, Jump High raises money for local charities. And the biggest contributor to that is the Senior Servants. A group of seniors are auctioned off to the highest bidder. The bidder then gets to choose what thier seniors dress up as for the final day and they get to choose thier talent.

The seniors then go around the school performing thier talent for money."

"Sounds like we're being paied to be hookers or something."

"No, it's not at all like that. Thiers a dress code that you have to abide by."

"Ok. I suppose we could help you out." offered Falcon. Lilliana's smile grew twice it's size.

"That's awesome! I'll go put ya'lls names down!" And with that, she ran off toward the signup tables.

"You just realize you just sold us into public humiliation." grumbled Raven. Falcon rolled her eyes.

"It's for chairity. How bad could it be?" Well, we all know when someone says that, things get way worse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEBODY ALREADY BOUGHT US?!" thundered Falcon. Lilliana wasn't gone but 5 minutes when she returned saying that someone had already bought the 4 of them as Senior Servants.

"Just what you said. Someone's already bought you guys. Looks like you're really popular." said Lilliana with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, who was it that bought us?" asked Raven in a calmer voice than her sister. Lilliana shrugged.

"We won't know until this afternoon."

**That afternoon...**

The last class of the day had just been completed. The four Titans quickly exited the school, in search of the T-car, eager to get home.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" shouted a female voice. Lilliana ran across the school's lawn to catch her friends.

"Hey Lily. What's up?" asked Falcon.

"I got the results from the Senior Servant auction." she said holding out three envelops. Raven took the one ment for her and Falcon, and Starfire and Bohusk grabbed theirs.

"You bought me?" asked Bohusk in surprise. Lilliana fought back a blush.

"Yep. I thought it'd be a good chance for us to hang out and get to know eachother." This struck a nerve with Vanessa.

"Uh, in case you didn't hear me the first time, he's my boyfriend. That mean's he's not up for grabs." she said sternly.

"I know. I mean nothing by it, I just thought since I've already hung out with you, Rachel and Kori, i'd spend some time with Jhonen."

Falcon looked at her and then at Jhonen. She didn't sense any feelings Bohusk might've been harboring for the hazel eyed girl.

"Hmm. I suppose. Just what are you gonna dress him up as?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Lilliana with a wink.

"Uh, Nessa? You might wanna check this out." called Raven from behind her. Falcon turned to see Starfire wide eyed clutching her paper.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Falcon.

"She'd been bought by those jerks Gary, Simon and Jake." explained Raven.

"What!?"

"Yeah, and that's not even the worst part. They want her to dress up as Malibu Barbie."

"Oh hell no! Those stooges gonna pay for this!" stormed the blue eyed teen.

"Calm down! We'll get them back, just wait and see." Raven had the same cunning smile Beastboy got when he concocted his pranks. Falcon caught on and grinned along with her.

"Uh, Vanessa?" called Bohusk tapping Falcon on the shouler. "Did you know that half the chorus kids bought you and Rae?" chuckled Jhonen.

"What?" Falcon snatched the paper from his tanned hands. Saphire orbs became wide with surprise as they grazed over the print.

"Oh my Azar! They want us to dress up as Alison and Aj Michalka and sing!"

"You mean those two rock star sisters from Disney Channel?" asked Raven. Falcon nodded.

"Other than the total irony, it's not that bad." chuckled Bohusk. Falcon turned to face him.

"At least i'm not the one who's gotta dress up as a BMX racer..."

"And jump 5 cars on a motorcycle." finished Raven.

"Yeah...huh? What!? How the hell do you know that?!"

"Empaths remember?" said Falcon and Raven in unison.

"Come on, we've got alot to do before tomarrow." groaned Falcon while pulling on her boyfriends arm.

**Sorry this chapter is soo short, but that's all I could come up with. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. **


	13. Do You Believe In Magic?

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 13- Do You Believe In Magic?

"So, you've gotta do what now?" laughed Beastboy. Raven had just informed him of 'Senior Servant' day. It was about 6:30 Friday morning and Raven was exhausted. Starfire had drug her out to the mall the night before in search of outfits to wear for this dreaded day. The Tameranian had never seen a Barbie Doll before and was shocked to discover that most of thier outfits were skimpy and revealing. Raven, whom was clearly irritated, took a deep breath and attempted to address the subject again.

"Falcon and I have to dress up as Alison and Aj Michalka from Disney Channel."

"So, what? You two have to put on a blonde wig and prance around the school singing 'Potential Break Up Song?' " asked the changeling between laughs. Ignoring her sudden urge to toss her boyfriend into the bay, Raven gave him a death glare before speaking again.

"You're an idiot!"

"Oh, come on babe. It's just hard for me to believe that you'd degrade yourself this way, even if it is for chairity." Beastboy wrapped his arms around her. Even if Raven wanted to protest, she couldn't. His touch was always something she was incapable of breaking free from.

Meanwhile, Vanessa stood looking at herself in the mirror. The girl she was looking at was definatly not her. Long straight blonde hair, saphire eyes, sunkissed glow about her skin. She wore black skinny jeans, black boots that had a 4 inch heel and a silver belt around the ankles, a black tank top that had a black belt with a silver buckle around the smallest part of her waist. Many silver and black bracellets adorned her wrists. The only thing of her true appearance that remained was her opal sun choaker.

A knock at the door suddenly got her attention. She used her powers to unlock and open the door, revealing Bohusk. He was dressed in his usual attire with a bike helment tucked under his arm.

"Whoa. Look at you." chuckled Bohusk. Falcon blushed, but not out of embarrasment, but out of irritation. She could sense that he was mocking her.

"Do you comprehend all the vial things I could do to you right now?" she asked, her eyes glowing white.

"Ok, i'll disregard that threat and take it as a come on." he smirked. Falcon groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta find Rae and Star before we set off for school. You ask Robin for the R-cycle yet?"

"Yep." Bohusk twirled a set of keys around his index finger. "But how about me and you take a little ride before school. I'm sure Rae and Star won't mind."

"Alright. But if you make one blonde joke, i'll put that coat of yours through a paper shreader."

A half hour later, the couple drove into he school parking lot. Cyborg had installed a cloaking devise on the R-cycle, just like the one on the T-car. So, now the R-cycle was black with purple flames. Once parked, Falcon got off and straightened out her tangled blonde wig.

"I can't believe we ran into Jhonny Rancid AND Punk Rocket.

"Those two weren't shit. Beastboy's underwear is tougher than those two." chuckled Bohusk. This earned a small giggle from Falcon.

"Where've you been Vanessa?!" stormed Raven. She and Starfire stood behind the couple with arms crossed and an all but pleasent look on thier faces. Raven adorned the same jeans and boots as Falcon, a wavy blonde wig, a black tanktop with a skull and cross bones at the hem and many silver and black bracelets. Her choaker was still around her neck.

Starfire also wore a blonde wig. She wore a cherry red bikini top with denim cut offs and red flip flops.

"Chill Rachel. We went for a ride, sue us."

"If you weren't my sister, I would. Jhonen, Lillianna is looking for you."

"Great. I get to spend the whole day with a witch." he groaned.

"Ahem!" Bohusk quickly realized his mistake and turned to face his very pissed off girlfriend.

"I...d-didn't mean it l-like that!"

"Yeah..."

"You two and have your lovers quarrel later." Raven grabbed Vanessa by the arm and drug her into the school with Starfire and Bohusk close behind. Once in the school, many other seniors were taking part in the festivites. Some were dressed as ninjas, the people from High School Musical, cowboys, Elvis and even the Titans!

"Posers." mumbled Raven. Bohusk chuckled lightly.

"What?" she snapped.

"How many blondes does it take to screw in a lightbulb? The next time you three get a chance tell me!" Just as the words left his mouth, the tardy bell rang and the crowd in the halls dissapeared. When no one was around to witness, Falcon used her magic to open a nearby locker so that Bohusk would run into it. His head made contact with the metal in a loud *clank*.

"Oww!" he backed up a few feet holding his nose with his hands. "Ok, maybe I deserved that." he said in a nasel voice. "Is my nose broken?"

"Yes!" shouted three angry Titans. Bohusk produced a pencil from his coat pocket and stuck the eraser end inside of his nose and reset the bone with a loud *crack*

"Disgusting!" commented Falcon.

"Oh come on, baby. You know you love me." he said smugly.

"Hmm. I suppose I do." She winked at him and a smirk played at her mouth.

"Huh? What...WHAT?!" he shouted, shocked. Falcon giggled lightly before taking off down the hall with her sister, leaving Bohusk standing in the hallway, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Dude, you've just been pawned by your girlfriend!" snorted a geek that had came up behind the hazel eyed boy. Two seconds later, the geek found himself stuffed inside the same locker that Falcon had hit Bohusk with earlier.

Meanwhile, in the chorus room, Raven and Falcon stood in front of 18 kids.

"You look just like the real deal!" commented a random girl.

"Totally hot!" cooed a guy. "Why don't you sing something for us gorgeous?"

"Sing what?" asked the sisters.

"Pick something."

_"You got anything?" asked Raven mentally. _

_"As a matter of fact, I do. Follow my lead." _

**Falcon- Do you believe in magic  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
Whenever it starts**

*she nudged Raven*

**Raven- Then it's magic. If the music is groovy. It makes you feel happy like an old time movie. **

**Falcon- I'm sorry about the magic it'll free you're soul. It's like tryin' to tell a stranger about Rock and Roll.**

**Raven- Do you believe in magic. Don't bother to chose. **

**Both- If it's just plain music, or rhythm and blues. Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile. It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try. **

**Falcon- Your feet start tappin and you can't seem to find, how you got thier, so just blow your mind. **

**Raven-If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We dance until morning  
Just you and me  
And maybe  
If the music is right  
We'll meet you tomorrow  
So late at night**

**Falcon-We'll go dancing baby  
Then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music  
And the music's in me**

**Both- Do you believe in magic yeah**

Believe in the magic  
Of a young girl's soul  
Belive in the magic  
Of a rock and roll  
Believe in the magic  
That would set you free  
Talking 'bout magic

Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe in magic

The girls stopped singing to witness the shocked faces of thier classmates.

"Was it that bad?" whispered Falcon to her sister. Raven shrugged. Suddenly, the classroom erupted in applause.

"I guess not." chuckled Raven. The girls collected around 100$ from the class for thier song.

"I wonder how Kori's doing. Hopefully those guys weren't too rude to her." asked Falcon.

"Naw. Kori's a strong girl. She won't stand for any crap those idiots could throw at her. Jhonen's the one i'm worried about. I have a feeling Lilliana knows more than she's leading on."

"I know what you mean. I got that same vibe from her yesterday."

"You don't think she'll try to kill your boyfriend when he jumps those cars on Robin's motorcycle?"

"Like she _could_ kill him. He can regenerate, remember? Even if she tried, he'd be fine. But she wouldn't be after i'd get through with her." Raven chuckled lightly.

"Well, we better get going. It's gonna be a long day."

**Ok, I admit it. The song is a little cliche, but it speaks volumes for the two sisters. And this is where I put in the disclaimers. No, I do not own 'Do You Believe in Magic' by Aly and Aj nor do I own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network does. **


	14. Dangerous

Undercover

Chapter 14- Dangerous

**A.N- The title does not relate to the Akon song 'Dangerous'; At least not much. **

Lunch time was the buissest part of the day for the senior servants. Many more kids to con money out of. And right now, Rachel and Vanessa were the most popular out of all the seniors. Probably because the two sisters had a natural gift for singing, Vanessa especially. She would get so into the music that one would swear he was at a concert. The two mages were currently standing atop of a lunch table attracting many students.

_Falcon- Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good good_

Raven- Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Both- Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like whoa, whoa  
Can't belive I'm like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...

Falcon- In the mornin' it begins again  
Feels like I'm fallin' better strap me in  
I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Both- Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like whoa, whoa  
Can't belive I'm like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...

Raven- My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control

_  
Falcon- You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good_

_  
Both- I'm holdin' on_

Holdin' holdin'  
Holdin' holdin'  
Holdin' holdin'  
I'm holdin' on

Like a roller coaster ride  
Like a runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
There's nothin' else that makes me feel like whoa

Now keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, thank you  
Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles whoa  
Once you let your love in whoa  
Every inch of me is like whoa  
Got me feelin' like... 

The two concluded thier little performance by giving a small bow and stepping off the tabletop and onto the floor.

"Anything interesting happen today?" asked Raven as she and Falcon sat on either side of Starfire. The alien girl had her arms wrapped around herself to hide as much as possible from invading eyes. Raven reached into her bag and brought out a black t-shirt. She handed it to Starfire who slipped it on.

"I did not know that it was of earth customs to partake in the movements of dancing on one's lap."

"Lap dance? They had you giving lap dances?" asked Raven in shock. Starfire nodded.

"Uh, Kori? From now on, when someone requests that, say no. It's not exactly the most appropriate thing for you to do."

"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice. Lilliana came running up, dragging Bohusk by the hand.

"Where've you two been all day?" asked Falcon in an accusing voice.

"Around." said the girl with a mischevious glint in her eyes. Vanessa's eyes flashed red but not long enough for Lilliana to notice. Bohusk did though. He jerked his hand out of the girl's grasp and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." he whispered in her ear. "But I have to say, Bitch here is a little crazy. Reminds me of my ex." Falcon's venomous gaze stayed on the raven haired girl.

"Jhonen, don't you have to jump like 5 cars on Richard's motorcycle?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. That should be fun."

10 minutes later...

"Ok, this isn't fun anymore!" shouted the hazel eyed boy. He was positioned on the R-cycle with a rather large skate board ramp set up several yards away. Beyond the ramp was 5 cars all of decent size. Raven, Starfire and Falcon stood in the crowd that had gathered. Lilliana stood beside Jhonen with a rather large smirk on her face.

"So I really have to do this?" he asked. Lilliana nodded.

"_Ok. _Crank it up Brandon!" A tall boy with dark skin, large dark sunglasses, and dreadlocks hit play on his car's stereo system. Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' filled the air, earning a few snickers from the crowd.

"Wrong CD dude! Try the Metalica CD track 10!" Once the right song was playing, Bohusk made a small speech.

"I just want everyone to know if I don't make it, I regret nothing and the Jonas Brothers suck!" The bike's motor came to life in a loud roar. Within 2 seconds, Jhonen had reached the ramp and was airborn. He cleared 4 out of the 5 cars. On the 5th however, he came down on the edge of the hood, causing the bike to flip. With no time to react, Bohusk felt a few bones crack on the unforgiving ground. The R-cycle was a total wreck. Bits and peices of it lay all around him. He stumpled to his feet realizing his arm was broken in 3 places and twisted around his back.

"Well this is a bitch." he mumbled while putting the bones back in place. He heard Falcon scream his name.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." he insisted as Falcon checked him over. Other than a few broken bones and scratches, he was in tact. The crowd was silent, even the music had stopped. Many looked on with stares, mouths agape and eyes wide.

Jhonen's mouth twisted up into a weird smile. He stood up straight and threw his hands in the air giving everyone the rock on sign. He walked toward the crowd excepting congradulatory handshakes and slaps on the back.

"I think he hit his head too hard." said Raven. Falcon laughed lightly.

"No, he's just in his element."


	15. Recap!

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 15- Recap!

Wow, we've made it to chapter 15 and over 1160 hits! Thanks so much! So, to catch you up on the story line or to remind you of things that you might've forgot or just to let you know a few fun facts, me and jc013 have decided to do a chapter breakdown.

**Chapter 1- New Faces**

Ok, this is where our 2 OC characters make thier first apperences. My character Vanessa Roth (Falcon) and jc013's character Jhonen Moore (Bohusk), although Bohusk dosen't appear until the end of the chapter. This is where you learn of Beastboy's infatuation with Raven. A new villain appears in a graveyard and the Titans are unable to track her. After documenting her whereabouts for a few hours, Robin decides thier best bet at finding her would be at a local highschool.

The morning after the Titan's encounter with this new villainess, Bohusk is assigned to the team by Jump police, due to his ability to sense superpowers.

**Chapter 2- Falcon's Past; Bohusk's Friendship**

Falcon shows Bohusk to his room and after a little recap of the 'Terra incident', Bohusk takes a special interest in the blue eyed mage and befriends her. After talking with Falcon, Beastboy finally asks Raven out, which has an explosive outcome. Bohusk comes running to Falcon's room after Raven's powers made a window explode and they begin to talk. Mainly about Azarath and Falcon's past. This is when Bohusk learns what Falcon and Raven really are.

Vanessa thought he'd run away, afraid of her, but he seemed almost unphased by it. (one hint toward '6 Days To Hell')

**Chapter 3- The Plan**

Beastboy and Raven are rudely awakened by Falcon and a windup monkey toy. Robin informs the rest of the Titans on their new mission. For Raven, Starfire, Falcon and Bohusk to go undercover as transferr students from Steele City. This is where they recieve thier holorings.

**Chapter 4- Dates and Gadgets**

Cyborg supplies the team with disquised gadgets for thier first day at school. Acid in an Axe bottle, bracelettes that transform into handcuffs, mascara that's really an electro-net, a comunication devise in the form of a blue-tooth microphone, and a compact mirror that's really a mini computer. After the gadgetry, Beastboy takes Raven out on a date where CyxBee is hinted at for the first time and where the two notice that Bohusk and Falcon's relationship is growing into more than just a friendly one.

**Chapter 5- A Nightmare and First Day Fights**

Bohusk has a nightmare the night before he starts the mission. (another hint to '6 Days to Hell') After Falcon comes in and soothes him, he's able to get back to sleep. Later, once they're in front of Jump High, 3 strange men try to make a move on the girls, but Bohusk cuts them off saying they all have boyfriends and hitting the distress button on his comunicator causing Robin and Beastboy to show up. Once Gary and his lackies are taken care of, Falcon asks Bohusk did he mean it when he implyed that he was her boyfriend. He says he did. This being the start of thier romance.

**Chapter 6- A Romance Blossoms**

In first period, Bohusk and Falcon come up with a plan to find thier villianess. For them, Starfire and Raven to divide up into the different cliques in the school. But this plan later fails. This chapter is where Bohusk and Falcon find themselfs in a more serious relationship and plan to ruin Star and Robin's date.

**Chapter 7- Boy Wonder's Bird Walk**

Before Falcon and Bohusk set out on thier date, they take a little detour. They find Robin and Starfire down by the shore and reak havok while being concealed using Falcon's cloaking spell. Bohusk using his lightning to shock Robin once he sat down, and Falcon switches Robin's romantic music with Bird Walk while catching the whole thing on video.

**Chapter 8- Playing With Fire **

Bohusk and Falcon go to a nice ubran cafe for thier date. But thier fun is soon interupted when Gary, Simon and Jake show up. Falcon is immediately irritated. When Gary makes a move on Vanessa, Jhonen proceeds to beat the snot out of them. Jake suggests a bet. If Jhonen sings a song for them, and actually does good, they'll leave, but if he refuses or he sucks, they get to take Falcon out. Bohusk gladly excepts, but only if Falcon sings after he does. He sings 'Seasons in the Abyss' by Slayer.

When he finishes, Gary, Simon and Jake stands wide eyed, knowing full well that Bohusk had won the bet. But they refuse to leave until Falcon sings. After a brief fight between her boyfriend and the three stooges, Vanessa assends the stage and sings 'Play With Fire' by Hillary Duff.

Knowing they'd been beaten, twice, the boys left the two to thier date.

**Chapter 9- Girl&Guy Gossip**

After the Titans learn that 'Boy Wonder's Bird Walk' is the most watched video on Youtube, they get an invitation to this year's Titan Gala at Titans East. Starfire insists on a girls day to go shopping for dresses and Beastboy suggests the same for the guys. While the girls try on dresses and gossip, Bohusk and Beastboy have guy bonding time, since Robin ran off for hair gell and Cyborg ditched them for an auto shop. Bohusk confesses to Beastboy that he might actually love Falcon and gets her a gift to show that.

**Chapter 10- The Teen Titans Gala**

The girls come home from shopping to find the boys vegging out on the sofa playing video games. Falcon sees her boyfriend's shopping bag perched at his feet and pulls out his 'formal clothes.' Starfire is appaled when she sees a pair of black and red trip pants and a black band hoodie. She wisks him off to the mall in search of 'the correct clothes of the formal.' Just as they were about to leave, Bohusk (clad in his trip pants and hoodie because he burned the clothe Star bought him) give Falcon her gift. A silver heartshapped locket on a silver chain. Encased on the front in diamonds was a 'V' and a 'J'.

Once at Titans East, the gang starts to mingle with the other Titans from around the world. Bohusk was engrossed in a coversation with Lightning when Lightning pointed out that Aqualad was flirting with Falcon. Well we all know that Bohusk will have none of that and interviens. Gesturing toward a handshake, Bohusk gave Aqualad the shock of his life using his lightning ablilites. Falcon grew inraged that he would do such a thing and demanded he appologize. Which he does, just before a few threats. Robin and Starfire then announce the new 'Titan King and Queen', Bohusk and Falcon! The two didn't really know what to say, so Beastboy decided to save them, by making them sing. (if you can really call that saving them) Lady Antebellum's 'I Run To You'.

**Chapter 11- Oncores and Realizations**

As with all great performances, comes oncores. 'In This River' by the Black Label Society. A little while later, Vanessa's communicator went off with a robbery alert for a nearby graveyard. Deciding against informing Robin, she set out alone with Jhonen and Lightning, only to come face to face with the same woman who thier pursuing. Bohusk's regeneration powers come in handy here. He was stabbed in the stomach with a bone and after pulling the foreign abstruction out, the wound closed and healed within seconds. Just after his wound was taken care of, Bohusk managed to wound the villianess' arm. Soon after, she dissapeared. The next day at Jump High, Bohusk noticed something strange about Lilliana. She had a bandage around the same arm that he had shot the grave robber in. Also, Lilliana wore the same necklace as the woman. At first, Falcon refused to except the fact that her friend could be a possible suspect, but after a little persuading by Bohusk, she came to terms with it.

**Chapter 12- Spirit Week**

This chapter was inspired by myown spirit week at my highschool. We actually do have Senior Servants. Well, Lilliana signed her four Titan friends up for it, and they went along with it since the money they would be raising would go for chairity. And it wasn't an hour later that all four had been bought. Raven and Falcon by the chorus kids, Starfire was bought by Gary, Simon and Jake and Bohusk...by Lilliana!?

**Chapter 13- Do You Believe In Magic?**

What can I say, I love music and I try to encorportate it into most of my work, wether you catch it or not. ;) Anyway, with Raven and Falcon dressed as Aly and Aj, Starfire as a Barbie and Bohusk as a BMX racer, they started to go around demonstrating thier 'talents' in hopes of raising a good bit of money. Falcon and Raven blew the chorus kids away with thier performance of 'Do You Believe In Magic' by Aly and Aj and raised over 100$.

**Chapter 14- Dangerous**

Rachel and Vanessa seem to be the most popular out of all the senior servants. Especially after thier performance at lunch. 'Like Woah' by Aly and Aj. Then, the time came for Bohusk to demonstrate his talent, which happened to be, jumping 5 cars on Robin's R-cycle. Well, he cleared 4 out of 5 cars before the back tire came down on the hood of the 5th car, causing the R-cycle to flip. Bohusk had no time to react and as a result, he got a severly broken arm and many more sore spots. After he twisted his arm back into place, he walked off into the crowd to except his congradulatory handshakes and slaps on the back.

**Ok, I hope that caught you up! But if you're still confused about any part, just PM me and i'll clear it up! **


	16. Behind Her Hazel Eyes

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 16- Behind Her Hazel Eyes

"Vanessa! Help! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" shouted a distraught Bohusk. He hauled ass down the corridor of Titans Tower like his life depended on it. Falcon's bedroom door shot open and the mage levitated a few feet in the air with her powers summoned.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked her boyfriend as he came to a skidding hault in front of her.

"Robin *pant* found the *pant* parts of *pant* the R-cycle" he said through ragged breaths.

"So now what? Richard wants to kick your ass?" asked Falcon in an amused voice, lowering herself from the air.

"You hit the nail on the head!" his voice rushed and frantic. He got behind his girlfriend as Richard rounded the corner.

"I let you borrow my motorcycle for 5 hours and you return it 'assembly required!' What do you have to say for yourself!?" shouted an enraged boy wonder.

"These aren't the droids you're lookin' for?" This responce earned an aggrivated groan from the boy wonder. Falcon sighed and interviened.

"Robin, calm down. It was an accident."

"Accident? Accident!? This was a disaster!" Robin shouted while showing the couple a peice of the R-cycle.

"You can always build another one. Thiers enough parts in the garage to build 10 more."

"What's going on out here?" asked Raven comming out of her room. "I couldn't meditate with all the ruckus."

"Jhonen wrecked my R-cycle!" shouted Robin.

"I know. I was there. And their's enough spare parts down in the garage for a dozen more, so it's a waste of energy getting all upset about it."

Robin groaned in defeat and stomped off.

"Thanks for the save, Nessa." said Bohusk breathing in relief. Falcon smiled in graditude. "Oh, by the way, I think I know someone who can help us get a little more information on our little friend Lilliana." he said with his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Raven with her arms folded against her chest.

30 minutes later, Falcon, Bohusk, Raven and Beastboy stood outside of a bar downtown.

"Mind telling us what we're doing here?" asked Raven holding tightly onto Beastboy's arm. Places like this always made her uneasy.

"If anyone knows more about undercover criminals it's 'The Gentleman'." explained the hazel eyed boy.

"The who?" asked Gar.

"My old biker friend."

"You were in a biker gang?" asked Falcon with a quizical stare.

"That was a while ago, babe. Long before I ever consitered becoming a Titan. But those days are behind me now." He rolled up his coat sleeve to show Falcon a tattoo of a skull with viking helments and two hammers crossbone style underneath it with 'Sons Of Odin' above it.

"Ok, so how can this 'Gentleman' character help us?" asked Raven walking into the bar with her sister, boyfriend and Bohusk behind her.

"He knows everything about Jump's criminals. Even ones we've never seen before, like Lilliana."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Falcon.

"_You_ stay here. I don't want yall in the middle of this. I'll go find the Gentleman." Bohusk walked off toward the back of the pub, leaving Raven, Beastboy and Falcon out in the middle of the crowded room, filled with very large bodied men.

"This is unnerving." mumbled Falcon as she noticed many of the men were staring at them. All three Titans were wearing holorings so their idenity was safe, but thier well being was another matter entirely.

Meanwhile, Bohusk entered the a very lavish looking room. Many expensive trinkets adorned the walls and table tops.

"Jhonen my dear boy!" boomed a rather gravely voice. A rather slim man with long brown hair, mutton chops and two moles on his cheeks sat in the back corner of the room smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in a black cowboy style short sleeve button-up shirt, black pants, pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a cowboy hat.

"Good to see you again sir." Bohusk said politely before sitting down in front of the man.

"What can I do for ya son?"

"I need some information regarding a criminal." Bohusk took a picture of Lilliana from his pocket and handed it to his friend. "She can control the undead."

"Hmm... Yes, I think I know who this girl is. She goes by Mistique when she transforms. Lily Rushe is her real name. Very dangerous girl to mess with. Tell me, why are you pursuing her?"

"She's been robbing local grave sights and disrupting the peace. Tried to go to a party with my girlfriend and my pals yesterday and we had to leave early to fight the bitch. Shot me with a damned bone." The large man chuckled heartily but gravely. "Still got that firey attitude, huh? And who is this girlfriend of yours?" he asked with a wink. Bohusk's face was dusted pink while he took out a wallet size picture of Falcon.  
"Very nice. Very nice."

"So is that everything you know about this 'Mystique' girl?" he asked while putting the picture back in his wallet. The Gentleman nodded.

"Well thanks for everything sir."

"Any time son. But a word of advice, if you're gonna take her out, make sure you have the other Titans behind you. She's not one to take lightly."

"What!? How did you know i'm with the Titans?" Bohusk asked shocked.

"You of all people should know I have my ways." A large smile graced the tan boy's features as he walked back out into the bar. The first thing he saw was the 30+ men knocked out cold on the floor with Raven, Falcon and Beastboy standing in the center of the mess.  
"Do I wanna know?" he asked.

"Let's just say we invented a new meaning for the term 'Metal Head'." laughed BB twirling a crowbar around his hand.

"So, did you find out anything?" Falcon asked while stepping over a few bodies.

"Lilliana's our girl. Goes by the name Mistique."

"Hard to believe she's the same girl. She seemed soo nice."

"Believe it babe. All I gotta say is at least we can make an arrest tomarrow. A week at school is enough for me for this lifetime."

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, but I kinda got sidetracked by a few other stories i'm writing with jc013 and ButterflyxWriter13. BTW, we've created a joint account called '3OfAKind'. This is where we'll be posting all our co-written work.**


	17. Busted!

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 17- Busted!

**Maiden- My appologies for the late update. Kinda had alot going on. Anyway, this fic is almost finished! Just another 2 or 3 chapters left and it's on to it's sequel '6 Days To Hell' which is already halfway done. And because i'm soo swamped, I've asked my best friend Emma (WingsxOfxCaos) to help me out with this chapter. We each took one half of the story line and created this chapter! Anyway, R&R!**

**  
****Emma: So, I bet you weren't expecting me to be in this story! Well, of course you weren't but I'm here anyway and ready to rock a chapter for Olivia! So, we don't own anything, hope you guys enjoy my chapter in this great story!**

Beast Boy's alarm clock went off precicely at 6am the next morning. He rose from his bunkbed and morphed into a small kitten to stretch his muscles. Once he changed back into human form, he quickly showered and dressed for the day; a pair of dark blue jeans, dark purple button down with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a pair of black converse. His bedside clock read 6:30am so he knew the other Titans would more than likely still be asleep. The changeling opened the door to the roof and a burst of cool morning air hit his face. It washed over him, rejuvinating him for the long day ahead. He stood near the edge of the roof and took in a deep breath.

"Mornin' grass stain." called a male voice from behind him. Beast Boy almost fell off the roof as he was startled. He turned to see Bohusk leaning up against the vollyball net post chuckling.

"Dude! Scare a guy to death why don't cha!" Gar screamed in frustration. Jhonen only smirked and directed his gaze to the rising sun. The orange, gold and yellow hues reminded the hazel eyed boy of what Falcon had told him about Azarath. He hoped one day he could see such a magnificent city for himself.

"You think we'll make an arrest today?" Gar asked.

"Don't know. From what The Gentleman told me last night, 'Mistique' ain't one to take lightly. I personally, wouldn't be surprised if she saw this commin'."

Little did the hazel eyed boy know, he was absolutely right. Lilliana waited patiently for her four friends near the front entrace of the school. Once she saw Cyborg drop them off, a wicked smile played at her lips.

"Hey guys." she said all too sweetly.

"Greetings, friend Lilliana." Star responded with a sincere smile.

"Kori, Rachel, do you two mind if I walk with Nessa and Jhon in private for a moment?"

The three girls looked at one another curiously for a moment before Nessa and Jhonen followed the dark haired girl into the empty hallways of Jump High.

"We can chat in here." she said motioning to an empty janitors closet. Jhonen and Vanessa entered the small space only to have Lilliana slam and lock the door from the outside.

"Let us outta here you phycopathic b*tch!" Jhonen yelled while banging on the door. "I will...when my plan is complete." she cackled. With a flick of her wrist, a red energy surrounded the door, preventing Bohusk from breaking it down.

." Now be good little heroes and stay put while I dispose of your friends!"

"Ugh! I can't believe she tricked us!" Vanessa cried in anger. She round house kicked the door only to be thrown back against the wall from Lilliana's shield." Damn it all!"

"It's fine, Nessa," Jhonen said taking her into his arms and soothing her anger," The others are smart heroes, they'll figure out we've been subdued and get Lilliana! We just have to wait in this dank, dirty, janitor's closet until they find us…" He looked around in the confined space and let Vanessa go to run at the door again." Let me out! I hate tight spaces!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey guys!" Lilliana said as she ran back to the other Titans. They all stared around for their missing friends and then back at the girl." Nessa and Jhon said they had to run and do something, I'm not sure what their problem was, I only wanted to invite them, along with you, to this party I'm having tonight!"

"Party?" Starfire asked, perking up at the word." Oh friend, please do tell us where this party is and how we can get there!"

"Well, it's tonight," Lilliana said smiling up at her friends," And I talked the keeper into letting us have it in the graveyard! Won't that be sooo wicked?! I mean who would have the nerve to have a party in the graveyard?! Sooo fun for us!"

"I suppose," Raven said adjusting her holoring absently," It could be fun, and I'm sure some of our friends would love to come… We'll be there, Lil…"

"Great!" Lilliana said grinning from ear to ear," I look forward to seeing you two there. It'll be _killer_ fun!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So we have to meet her there tonight, Robin," Raven said into her communicator at lunch.

"Ok, i'll have Cyborg call for backup. We'll ambush her when her gaurd is down."

Raven nodded and flipped her comunicator shut. After pocketing the devise, she closed her eyes and whispered her mantra. She was searching for any trace of unidentified energy when she suddenly felt her sister's distress.

"Come on, Kori!" Raven grabbed her friend and ran down the hall. The power surge came across the janitor's closet. Upon closer inspection, both girls realized it was sealed by some strange power. She stared around then closed her eyes and shot a black aura beam into the door, making it fly open, letting her sister and Bohusk fall out.

"Freedom!" Bohusk said hugging Raven as he stood. Falcon held tightly to her sister's arm and didn't say a word as Raven checked them both out for wounds." That bitch Lilliana shut us in there and said we had to stay put until after tonight!"

"She's having a party in the graveyard and Robin's working on getting the Titans East, Kid Flash and Jinx in to help us jump her tonight so we can stop her once and for all....Falcon are you okay? You haven't spoken since I got you out of that damned closet…"

"I just have a bad feeling about tonight," Falcon said staring at the ground pensively. Bohusk grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, making her smile softly." It's nothing really, just anxious about the battle I guess…"

"Okay, well let's get out of here," Raven said eyeing her sister carefully," Robin wants us to skip the rest of the day to help with the others. We have to make a game plan and make sure the others are filled in on all the information on Lilliana…"

Falcon followed the two out of the school but turned back at the last second. Lilliana was standing in the doorway of the school, smiling knowingly at them, an evil tint in her eyes. Falcon knew right there and then that it wouldn't matter how many allies they got before tonight, it would be a battle between her and her "friend" in the end…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Emma: So, I think I did a pretty bang-up job if I say so myself! Of course, you as readers decide that so R&R so I can see how I did on Olivia's big hit story!**

**Olivia- Thanks again, Em! And you left me some awesome material to work with for the next chapter! Oh, and to clairify a few key points...This battle is basically between Falcon and Lilliana. You see, Falcon was the first to trust Lillana and befriend her. But when she realized Lilliana had lied and decieved the Titans, she took it straight to heart. Falcon dosen't take too lightly to these things so it's a full out war between her and Mistique in the next chapter! R&R!**


	18. Magic Vs Magic

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 18- Magic vs Magic

**Olivia- Thanks again, Emma! I loved the ending to the last chapter and it gives me alot of good material to work with! And just as a heads up, thier will be a few surprises in this chapter that I know you won't see comming. So, I hope you enjoy and R&R!**

A few hours later, around sundown, Lilliana's party drew near. Falcon stood close to the edge of the rooftop. The evening breeze flowed through her long violet hair and her white cloak gently whipped around her. Cerulean eyes were closed in deep thought.  
"You're thinking too much." came a soft voice. Falcon turned to see Raven standing in the doorway. "Dark and depressing are my thing, sister dear. Now, what's wrong?" Raven asked as she came closer.  
"Is this what you felt like when Terra betrayed you?" Falcon asked softly, avoiding her sister's amethyst gaze. Raven had been expecting this question. She knew that Falcon took friends seriously and held them close. Betrayal was something the younger Roth was not familiar with.  
"Sorta. I was never really close to Terra. To tell you the truth, I hated her from the time she appeared to the moment she....well, you get the idea."  
"I trusted her...i believed her...and it was all a lie."  
"We all did, Vanessa. Just because Lilliana turned out to be a fake doesn't mean that everyone will...had to learn that lesson the hard way." Raven finished with a chuckle. Falcon smiled weakly at her twin, but it soon faded.

"Just so I know you know, this battle is mine tonight. This is between me and her." Raven nodded understandingly. She knew that this was her sister's fight, but couldn't help but worry.

"And we'll be right there if you need us...The others just arrived, we'd better get down stairs to set up a game plan. Falcon nodded and followed her sister back into the tower.

*****************************************************************************************

Midnight was only a few minutes away and the Titans had been stationed behind tombstones around the graveyard. Falcon, Raven, Starfire and Bohusk stood near the front gate, wearing thier holorings.  
"Kay, where's crazy bitch?" Bohusk asked as he lit a cigarette and inhaled a puff of smoke, which got him many nasty looks from the three girls. "What?! I only smoke when i'm worried about shit."  
"Glad you could make it." came Lilliana's smooth voice. She appeared out of the shadows wearing a rather wicked smile. When she came within a few feet of the four Titans, many blurrs of multiple colors surrounded her.  
"Give it up, Lilliana! You're clearly out numbered!" Robin shouted as he stood in battle formation with the other Titans.  
"So, my suspicions were right." the mysterious girl said calmly. "You four _are_ working for the Titans."  
Bohusk grinned and tore his holoring off and put out his cigarette. "No ya' dumb bitch. We are the Titans." He held his hand up, ready to attack, but was cut off when he saw the others frozen in red energy. "Okay, didn't see that bit coming."  
"This should keep your little friends contained for a while." the sorceress smirked before turning her attention to Bohusk. "It's been such a long time, Jhonen." she purred as she came closer. This made the hazel eyed boy rather nervous.  
"Okay.....Is there something i missed here?" Bohusk asked while confused out of his mind. "Cause' i don't remember a "long time" where you and I knew each other."  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" she asked with a fake pout. "Well, maybe this will jog your memory." and she grabbed Bohusk by the shirt collar and forced her tounge into his mouth. Jhonen's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. He covered his palms with electricity and thrust the girl away from him. The shock caused her to loose control of her human form. She now had garnet colored hair, amber eyes and wore a maroon sorcery dress with a dark red cape.  
"Ah....Okay, what the fu--." Bohusk then stopped to repeat in his mouth the tongue motions he and Lilliana did and stopped very surprised. "I know that tongue action!...Whatever your name is?" Lilliana only smirked.  
"It's Cassidy."  
"Whatever! You're that psycho bitch that stabbed me with a fuckin' fork!" Bohusk said after rolling his sleeve up to reveal 4 small circle scars on his right fore arm.  
"Glad you haven't forgotten, love." she cooed.  
"I know you didn't do all this shit just for me, so what's your real motive here?"  
"To live, my dear." with every step she came closer, Bohusk took another step back. "You see, my body dosen't make hemoglobin, a vital substance for life. I take the organs from these corpse's and...let's just say I put a new spin on the word 'protien shake'." she cackled.  
"So I went out with a zombie?" Bohusk asked, still confused and slightly freightned.

"Not exactly. I've been called many things, a zombie, vampire, and even a monster. But what I am is none of the above. I just have a...condition. It was a few years after I had dated you, that I died from hemophilia. I was brought back to life by this dude named 'Death'. He gave me my powers...but at a price. Now, my blood dosen't have enough hemoglobin for me to live on my own. The only way I can get said nutrient is to eat blood."

"Ok, note to self. Death is a sick bastard!" Jhonen screamed to himself.  
"We all have skeletons in our closets, my dear. And now, to deal with your little girlfriend." Bohusk was about to jump her, but noticed that Falcon's eyes had turned blood red. The energy that held her still suddenly cracked and broke away, white aura beaming through, taking Lilliana by surprise.  
"Your ** is mine!" Vanessa growled as she was now able to move freely. She tore her holoring off, revealing her violet hair, cerulean eyes and white cloak.  
"I'm gonna get....out of the......WAY!" Bohusk yelled as he jumped out of Falcon's way. Vanessa lept at Mistique with an intent to kill. White and red aura created a light show in they sky as the two sorceress's fought.

Jhonen crept behind Beast Boy and Raven and discovered Raven's backpack sitting by her frozen feet. He reached inside and brought out the can of acid that Cyborg had given the four of them a few days earlier. Jhonen smirked knowingly and aimed the can at Beast Boy.

"Watch out for any loose acid and keep all hands and feet away, until it's done it's job." He pressed down on the top and a yellow mist came from the nozzle and covered Beast Boy's form. Within a few seconds, the red aura broke away from the green teenager.

"Thanks...dude." he said gasping for air. Bohusk nodded and freed the others. He looked up once he'd set Robin free that Falcon was, indeed, winning this battle.

"Any last words before I sent you to meet death for a second time?" Falcon asked as she looked hatefully at the sorceress at her feet.

"I've got a few for ya. This isn't over!"

**Olivia- Cliffhanger! Don't worry, my co-writer Jac will fill you in on what happens next, fore he is writing the next chapter! ^-^ I'm sure that will be sweet! Until then, R&R! **


	19. Just A Ride

**Another Dead Hero- Hey, i'm back (It's me, Jac. Don't worry.). I'm here to help Olivia with a chapter of "Undercover". Gonna have fun with this one, it will have another fun appearence by a OC that appeared before. As you know, i own nothing. R&R people!**

Chapter 19- It's Just A Ride

"Any last words before I sent you to meet death for a second time?" Falcon asked as she looked hatefully at the sorceress at her feet.

"I've got a few for ya. This isn't over!" And with those words, Cassidy (I'm calling her that, deal with it.) got Falcon in a red wave that looked like a a b*tch slap. (Damn, this is getting extreme.) That gotta many "Owwhhh's"

"Aye, Cassidy still has that backhand." Bohusk said a little out loud and it got him many shocked looks from the other Titans and he noticed. "Yeah, she was also into that kinky stuff.....Not fun one bit."

"You know you liked it!" Lilliana yelled to him before she felt the wind being knocked out of her by Falcon's fist to her chest.

"Ah, no i didn't!" Bohusk yelled at her.

Soon the battle kept going and it looked like it wasn't gonna end soon. Everyone took notice of that. "This is crazy." Raven said while watching the fight.

"Yes, but this fight is how you say, on the chain?" Starfire asked.

"For god sakes, it's off the chain Starfire, that's what you mean." Bohusk as he grabbed his phone out and started to dial a number in. "I'll be right back."

"Were you goin' man!? Cyborg yelled at Bohusk run off, but turned his attention back to the fight.

Falcon seeing an opening grabbed Cassidy's neck and threw her over head and made her land on her back. Soon Falcon started to throw punches to Cassidy's face which landed. "That would teach you to kiss my boyfriend!"

"I got to him first!" Cassidy screeched before making her hand glow red and punched Falcon's face very hard sending her to the guard. Cassidy then straddled Falcon and rose her hand up. On the underside of her palm, was a strange eyes. It opened up and soon it grew teeth.

"Hope you enjoyed your life, cause' it's gonna end!" Cassidy screamed at the vulnerable Falcon who closed her eyes expecting death, but it didn't come due to the two noticing a motorcycle being driven up beside them and a bright light washing over them.

"And London Bridge falls down!" Bohusk voiced yelled as the light relieved to be him jumping off the motorcycle which was being rode by a very notice man with mutton chops, sunglasses, two moles on his face and a cowboy hat. In Bohusk's hand was his baseball bat with razor wire and just swonged it into Cassidy's head knocking her (And himself) to the ground.

"What the?!" Falcon yelled as she ran over to Bohusk very concerned as did the other Titans. She looked at him, then looked at the unconscious Cassidy. Then she looked to back at Bohusk who smiled as he cracked his neck. "What you do and who rode that motorcycle?"

Before Bohusk can answer, guess who jumped back up? "I'll swallow your soul!" Cassidy screamed before getting punched in the face and for real getting knocked out.

"Little c*nt, never mess with a fellow Son Of Odin or his loved ones." The Gentleman said as he lit up a cigarette looking at her before turning and smiled at Bohusk, Falcon and the other Titans. "So you must be the Titans?"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Soon after that bit, cops where taking Cassidy away to Jail and everyone was happy she was getting busted. Once the cops and the media left, The Gentleman got out of the shadows and walked up to the Titans. "Thanks for helping us back there Mr....." Robin asked to which The Gentleman laughed in his huge and gravely tone.

"Just call me The Gentleman, Birdwalk. I caught a few videos of you on YouTube." The Gentleman replyed to which Robin got a little mad and walked off thanks to the nickname. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Falcon only chuckled in responce. "So you guys cool with me helping me out?" Everyone nodded their heads and The Gentleman noticed Falcon and smiled at Bohusk. "So this must be the lovely Vanessa?"

Falcon smiled and put her arm around Bohusk's waist as he had his over her shoulders. "Yes i am, and he's lucky to have me." She then looked up to give Bohusk a smile and a wink.

"Yes he is." The Gentleman said before inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Then he pointed behind him to where a alleyway was. "Hey Jhonen my boy, can you and me talk a bit?"

Jhonen nodded and followed The Gentleman where his Motorcycle and 2 other Sons Of Odin were on their motorcycles. Both wore the same clothes (Bikers vest with the Sons Of Odins logo on the back and their rank on the front and black jeans.) except one was wearing a black no-sleeve shirt that said "Jesus Slaves" under his vest and was bald with many tribal-style tattoos on his arms and on the sides of his head and a big brown beard tied into two knots. The other one had long blonde hair, wearing a black bandanna, and had a big dirty blond beard, with a red plaid style button up shirt under his vest with the sleeves cut off.

"Hey! Berserker and Tormentor, what up guys?" Bohusk asked he hugged the two bikers.

"Nothing much little dude, usual." Berseker (The one with the bandanna) said.

"Yeah, seems your with the Titans now?" Tormentor asked as he looked over to the other Titans to which Bohusk looked at them and turned back.

"Yeah, what can i say, they know how to have a fun time."

"They sure do boy, granted not like my fun with the ladies, which i might add my record is now over 2,089 ladies slept with, but what you do is close enough. Guess you're not gonna come back to the Sons Of Odin?" The Gentleman asked Bohusk who regretfully had to nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry. But i have a girlfriend who's a Titan...Not to mention, they've grown on me...sorta like a big, crazy and somewhat disfunctional family." Bohusk said at the 3 bikers. Then something popped into his head and he looked at the Gentleman. "Oh! Gentleman, i forgot to mention a couple years ago. I got in some weird time travel thingy to another time. While there, i met a group of rebels named "The Deadman" and there was one who was a ancestor of yours. Check up that in the libary and check the name "Takashi" out?

The Gentleman smiled and nodded his head. "Will do, my boy." He then threw his motorcycle keys at Jhonen who caught em' in confusion then back at the Gentleman who got on the back of Beserker's bike as the two other bikers got on their bikes. "Think of it as a retirement gift!" and soon they rode off.

Bohusk looked at his new motorcycle and smiled. He then grabbed a cigarette out, lit it and smoked it a bit before smiling. "Thank you, you old, yet great with the girls, son of a bitch." He then rose his cigarette up in the sky. "This is for you and your family, past and present." And with those words inhaled more smoke and then put the cigarette out. Bohusk then went over to his bike and rode over to the other Titans on his new motorcycle.

**Another Dead Hero- All right, that was a fun chapter. Had Gentleman come back and had Bohusk mention his little journey to the Avatar universe. Yes the Gentleman looks and acts like Lemmy from Motorhead and both Berserker and Tormentor look like Zakk Wylde from Black label Society and Kerry King from Slayer, but that's how they are. Also the name of the chapter is a reference to the sadly late but always awesome comedian Bill Hicks and what he said in one of his stand-up acts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter cause' it's back to Maiden with the next chapter. R&R!**


	20. Epilouge

Teen Titans

Undercover

Chapter 20- Epilouge

**Maiden- Ok, this is a sad moment for me and my co-writers! This is the last chapter! :( I can't thank all of you enough for the fav stories and reviews. And at the end of this fic, thier will be a small gift from me and Jac to you! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! And while your reviewing, please check out this storie's sequel '6 Days To Hell' located on my profile. **

Bohusk looked at his new motorcycle and smiled. He then grabbed a cigarette out, lit it and smoked it a bit before smiling. "Thank you, you old, yet great with the girls, son of a bitch." He then rose his cigarette up in the sky. "This is for you and your family, past and present." And with those words inhaled more smoke and then put the cigarette out. Bohusk then went over to his bike and rode over to the other Titans on his new motorcycle.

Falcon sat on the hood of the T-car with Cyborg and Raven tending to her wounds recieved from her cat fight with Mistique.

"You ok?" Bohusk asked, propping his new bike up with it's kickstand. Falcon nodded and winced a bit when Raven pressed an antiseptic patch to an open gash on her arm.

"I'm fine....and where did you get that?" she asked, gesturing to the bike.

"I have friends in low places, babe." he said smirking and sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch any bruises or wounds.

"Uh, guys? Sorry to interupt a 'tender moment', but if yall don't need us anymore, me and Jinx are gonna hit the road." Kid Flash called while holding onto his girlfriend tightly.

"Sure, Wally. You and Jen head home. We'll be right behind ya." Cyborg responded while kissing Bee goodnight. Raven and Bohusk helped Falcon into the T-car, dozing off on the way home.

*****************************************************************************************

Falcon slept through most of the next day. No one could blame her, though. She had fought tooth and nail single handedly against one of Jump's more powerful villians. She awoke sometime around 7 that evening. Stretching, she rose from her bed and threw on a pair of cut off shorts and a plain black t-shirt and flip flops before leaving her room. She reached the opps room to find her sister and Beast Boy cuddled up together on the sofa.

"Well, look who it is! Bed bug!" Beast Boy snickered as he noticed Falcon enter the room.

"Shove it, grass stain. You'd be tired too if you were the one fighting a blood sucker." she retored with a scoff. "Like being attacked by a damn leetch!"

"Just leave her be, Gar." Raven whispered into her boyfriend's pointed ear, her breath tickling his lobe. He blushed and gave a nod.

"Where are the others?" Falcon asked while looking around the room, only to find it empty.

"Robin and Star went on another date, since you and Jhonen ruined their last one." Raven began, the two sisters sharing a small laugh at her last sentence. "And Cyborg said something about visiting Bee...don't know where Jhonen is."

"That's ok. I'll find him eventually." Falcon left her sister and green changeling alone, walking down the corridor to the roof. To her surprise, Jhonen sat near the edge of the roof, staring up at the evening sky; watching the orange and gold fade to navy and black.

"What are you doing up here?" Falcon asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just thinking." he responded.

"About what?" Falcon grabbed one of his battle worn hands in her own and stroked his flesh with her thumbs.

"About that dream you had a few days ago...right before I woke up, you said, 'Goodbye, love'. What exactly did that mean?...since you're an empath and all?"

Falcon smiled softly and chuckled lightly at his quesiton. "The answer is simple. I love you, ya idiot."

"You love me?" he asked nervously.

"I love everything about you. Your smartass nature, the way your eyes light up whenever you watch a horror movie, the way you get soo inthralled in your metal music...and I love your eyes. They're soo warm and inviting, almost like caramel. I love you. If I didn't, do you think I would've put up with everything that's happened these past few days?...and beat the shit outta 'Cassidy' or whatever the hell her name was?"

Bohusk laughed softly while pulling his girlfriend onto his lap. He kissed her gently before whispering into her ear..."I love you too." Falcon blushed at the comment. "I love your obsession with different genres of music, especially country. You're short but lethal temper, your melodic laugh, your 'angel of death' voice, and your eyes are even more beautiful than mine...like blue icicles."

"Aww, and who says you can't be sweet?" she asked with a sarcastic voice. The couple laied back on the concrete and watched the sky be painted with stars of every shape and size. They laied thier a while, until a few storm clouds began to hover overhead.  
"Guess we should go in before we get rained on." Bohusk said while getting up. Falcon nodded and carefully got to her feet, but not before her communicator went off.

"Thiers been a report about a young girl being abandoned in a rundown apartment complex." she said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Then I guess we've got some work to do." Bohusk responded while cracking his knuckles. "And even more when we get back." he finished with a playful raise of his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Romeo." Falcon laughed.

"Oh, i'm counting on it!"

**Maiden- Ok! That's a wrap for this fic! But don't worry, the sequel is already half done, so if you enjoyed this story, you'll love '6 Days To Hell'. And as promised, here is your surprise for reading! A soundtrack for this fic that me and Jac put together! We don't own Teen Titans or any media we may use. **

**1. Play with Fire- Hillary Duff**

**2. Just The Girl- Click5**

**3. Contagious- Avril Lavigne**

**4. Seasons In The Abyss- Slayer**

**5. Dead End- In Flames**

**6. Nothing Elce Matters- Metalica**

**7. Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

**8. Bird Walk- Soulja Boy**

**9. Take Me There- Rascal Flatts**

**10. Long Slow Beautiful Dance- Rascal Flatts**

**11. I'm A Believer- Smash Mouth**

**12. Rock N' Roll Train- AC DC**

**13. Beautiful Mess- Diamond Rio**

**14. Over Me Now?- Gloriana**

**15. Runaway- Love and Theft**


End file.
